Comfort Is Born From Tragedy
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: I stayed there trembling a lot, crying much more, not daring to climb down for one or two hours, because then it would be to look for the T-Rex or the Carnotaurus and let any of them end my now miserable life. I was utterly alone, against the big predators.
1. The Long Road To An Encounter

**I am Berik, the one survivor of a Hunters Pack who lived between the Green River and the Air-Claws Cliff. I was also their Alpha male and with my mate Titania the days were good. We had enough hunt and the big predators wouldn't kill more than two of us for year.**  
 **I lost them all only because of the humans; they appeared one day with the things that killed my Pack. The same responsible of our existence there now seemed to be saying "We created monsters, now we better don't let them live!".**  
 **That awful day we were tracking a group of Horn who was leaving behind the lagoon to eat again some grass. Titania and I watched them waiting for the best moment and when it came at last we gave the order to start the hunt.**  
 **Half of them tried to run, as if they could do it being so heavy; the bigger Horn stood forming a solid barrier against us. Obviously they were the males in charge of protecting the females. So we had to choose our prey as soon as possible.**  
 **But this hadn't to be very difficult... They could be smart enough in running or protecting from us; we were smart to hunt and this kind of intelligence was superior in more than one aspect.**  
 **Anyway we made it soon; Titania ran to one of them, then other two followed her and a few minutes later we had caught our prey.**

 **Meanwhile, not far from there...**  
 **"Look, Jake, the Raptors did it already and now they're eating that young Triceratops.**  
 **Jake and Patrick had got to the island a day before, bringing with them a group of poachers. In their case, they were going to be just two days and only to hunt a few herbivores. The poachers were another question; they wouldn't return to their countries without a dead Tyrannosaurus, for example.**  
 **Five of that group went in Jeeps; four -including Patrick and Jake- on motorcycles, to help in the chase.**  
 **Their noisy vehicles made the Pack turn heads to them, then the couple of Alphas snarled at the approaching men.**  
 **All the Raptors there knew what they were, having seen them the very moment of their hatching, but something now was too different about this group. Titania and Berik gave the order to run abandoning their prey, but that only made their pursuers laugh... They only had to point their guns and shoot, then. What an easy hunt it was going to be.**  
 **"This one is mine!" -Said one of the poachers after the first Raptor fell to the ground rolling. Then they killed other two while the Alphas went on running in front of them all, leading them to some safe place. But when the leaders saw that three of their Pack were dead behind, they knew it was the moment to make their own attack.**  
 **Titania ran suddenly to the left ordering two Raptors to follow her while Berik continued going the other way with the remaining three.**  
 **When a Jeep went behind the female Alpha, soon two more Pack members were killed. Then she turned to face them and gave a big jump on one of the attackers. She slashed him violently in revenge and bit his head, but another poacher shot two times and Titania died shortly after this.**  
 **Berik seeing this made his furious attack, killing the man who had murdered his female Alpha, then immediately the driver of that Jeep. He only had to escape when from a motorcycle a poacher called Stuart started to fire at him.**  
 **All the other Raptors were dead and Berik could only think of survive.**

 **That's what happened to my Pack and also how I was left without my mate; some of that supposed good creatures wouldn't see another day. At least they met their death in my hands and claws.**  
 **With my heart full of rage but also in fear, I went to a cave well known by me, quite sure that they wouldn't dare to follow my steps into that protective darkness.**

 **Three weeks have passed since that fatal day. I had made the mentioned cave my home, coming out to hunt and maybe find another Pack in which I could be accepted, even if it had to be with a fight. But no one else of my kind seemed to be alive... Only the most dangerous hunters.**  
 **I was utterly alone, against the big predators.**

 **(One or two months later):**  
 **At about 6 PM, on the north coast, the Anderson's arrived in a small ship to spend Saturday and Sunday. The family was composed by Terry (41), Janet (39), Gloria (18) and Nicholas (16).**  
 **That part of the island -as far as they could see- was free of big Dinosaurs. With an occasional roar in the distance, it was going to be like a Safari and he Anderson's soon got used to them.**  
 **They made their tents, one for them, one for Gloria and her brother. After that the Anderson's started eating some chicken brought from home. It wasn't a meal by the fire, because it would bring unwanted guests to their camp.**  
 **That evening they saw two Pteranodons flying almost over them. Maybe they could see the family, but having other business the winged Dinosaurs went on going to the west. Nicholas waved to them saying "Goodbye!", but Terry reminded him that it was better to avoid attracting the attention of any Dinosaur.**

 **That first night, however, the danger came upon them not for the noise they made. The light inside the tent Nicholas and his sister had chosen to sleep was seen easily by a Carnotaurus.**  
 **Too late they turned it off... The Dinosaur was very close to them. Their parents were silent but, surely, holding their urge of crying terrified.**  
 **"Oh, really, this can't be happening only for two days we wanted to spend here!" -Thought Gloria.**  
 **Then came something much worst when the Carnotaurus, after lowering her big head and sniffing them, bit their tent from above trying evidently to rip it and get easily to them. At that moment they really screamed, being shaken along with the tent.**  
 **The father got out and called her attention right when the Carnotaurus had made a big hole in that "Screaming tent". The Dinosaur then left them, but of course because she went towards Terry. Nicholas and Gloria left their little refuge and, without time to do or think something better, ran from the beach hoping that they would also escape. Later -hopefully soon-, the family would rejoin again and maybe go back to their home in Virginia.**  
 **From a place full of trees, the two could only hear screams mixed with heavy thumps. The terrified voices of both parents went away from them; they were running even if it was useless or worst.**

 **(Gloria's POV):**  
 **I wanted to cry, but had to keep running... I needed to fall on the ground and stay crying there the whole day, but couldn't answer exactly why. Because mom and dad had to be alive... Still alive!, trying to find us.**  
 **I had a complete family, a good home and many projects, most of them involving mom, dad or my brother. Now it was only me with Nicholas... And all because a God Damn Light.**  
 **Without our parents, we were certainly doomed in that island. No one would come to rescue us because they simply didn't know a family under the surname of Anderson's had decided to be there.**  
 **My brother and I were scared of everything... We didn't dare to be in the coast fearing the Carnotaurus would wait hidden for us; afraid of the open spaces where other Dinosaurs could see us without problem.**  
 **For the following two or three days we went on, with only one idea in our minds: survive, as much as possible.**

 **1st day:**  
 **Nicholas was in charge of making decent meals; I would add some fruits, but most of times it was fish, cooked over a fire. With that we were of course tempting another big Dinosaur, but we knew well that raw meat, or fish, wasn't good for humans.**  
 **Luckily for us, the dangerous big predators had their hunting business somewhere else in the island.**

 **2nd day:**  
 **An hour or two before mid day, my brother and I came across a small but not harmless creature, which Nicholas recognized almost immediately: "A Dilophosaurus, Gloria. I knew that there was at least one of them. Let's go and hope she won't follow us".**  
 **Such was our life those three days... Fighting against the idea of never seeing again our parents, avoiding Dilophosaurs among the trees, fearing to be back in the coast because of the Carnotaurus and trembling when we had to cross open fields where many Dinosaurs could chase us.**  
 **"But it seems... The Raptors aren't in this part of the island". -Said Nicholas, trying to be hopeful.**  
 **"Great -thought I. -That only leaves T-Rexes, Dilophosaurs, Spinosaurs, Carnotaurs, Pteranodons... We just have to choose which of them may come and eat us".**  
 **But actually my brother was right. Of all the "monsters" created by Ingen, only the Raptors seemed to have been completely eliminated by soldiers.**  
 **"But why they would leave the others?" -Asked he, as if talking to himself. I didn't have the answer, anyway.**

 **3rd day:**  
 **The next morning we went to a place where much of the coast could be seen. But we had to regret that very soon, because our parents laid there... Dead, partially eaten. Some footprints of the Carnotaurus were very visible on the wet sand. She had been enjoying such meal for two days, hidden close to her food supply; protecting it from other predators.**  
 **Nicholas covered my mouth, since I was starting to shout that Dinosaur a nice amount of harsh words.**  
 **"I hate this, Gloria... And I'd like to kill her myself. But we can't do anything else for them and if she knows we're here we'll become her dessert".**  
 **I started to calm down but kept crying in sobs, getting away with Nicholas from where that Carnotaurus had made her temporary home.**  
 **A little later we chose to live in what we called the Forest and, of all the dangers, the Dilophosaurus. At least we knew that if we didn't bother her she wouldn't want to attack us.**  
 **"Where will be the good Dinosaurs?" -I wondered two or three times. After having filled my mind with fangs and claws almost the whole week, I needed to find herbivores eating calmly like Sheep in Ireland.**  
 **"But we can't look for them, Gloria, if they have one or more of the big predators following their steps".**  
 **"I know, Nicholas -replied my sad voice. -We must stay always hiding".**  
 **"Of course... And I know how much this stinks. But we're like a pair of cave men now, trying to avoid being eaten".**  
 **"Ok, then... Let's see how long we can survive now".**  
 **"Oh, I love your spirit, Gloria. Why you have to be so downbeat?"**  
 **"Maybe because we're on our own, surrounded by hunters who can find us any time, awaken or sleeping".**  
 **"We still can see or hear them coming, right? Don't think so many bad things without a real good reason".**  
 **With that our little argument was ended; Nicholas went in search of something to eat and I rested leaning by a tree.**

 **A few hours later, they came to our forest.**  
 **"Look, Gloria, they're much bigger than I thought, the Brachiosaurs... That's what they are, right?"**  
 **"Yes, I studied about them for a work of class".**  
 **We watched the good giants as they were eating leaves from the highest branches.**  
 **"Like a Giraffe..." -Commented I.**  
 **"Hey, Gloria, how about going with the big good Dinos?"**  
 **I turned to look at him; surely I hadn't heard very well.**  
 **"And didn't you say something about this a few hours ago?"**  
 **"Yes, but I thought better and now it doesn't seem to me a bad idea. Much less, having seen their size".**  
 **"I'm still not sure, Nick. They would protect us somehow, but..."**  
 **"Come on, Gloria, are you thinking again only the worst?"**  
 **"No, Nicholas. We just have been safe enough here. Where else will we find a good place?"**  
 **"That's something we'll never know staying here for ever".**  
 **So my brother and I went walking along with the Brachiosaurs. They were moving very slowly, but having tail and necks so long, arms and legs like pillars and a weight of many tons, not many giant carnivores would dare to approach their Herd.**  
 **Around 2 PM we saw a Raptor for the first time, apparently chasing a small prey. She -I was sure it was a girl- suddenly noticed us... I mean Nicholas and me, then without doubt her eyes were set on me; she made a loud, long growl and resumed her chase.**  
 **Just a few seconds later in my mind popped up a strange thought stored undeniably in some corner of my memories from where it had to return: "I need you by my side".**  
 **"No need to worry, Gloria, she's gone". -Said Nicholas.**  
 **The strange sensation of having recalled some old memory in that moment remained in me. Because, why it appeared and what could it mean?**  
 **Maybe it was from a romantic movie; nothing more usual to hear in any of them, and I used to watch them all the time in Virginia.**  
 **"Gloria, are you dreaming? -stopped he my thoughts. -The Herd is walking and we're too much exposed".**  
 **"Sorry, Nicholas" -I answered, but actually annoyed (why he had to talk to me like that?).**  
 **Trying to leave behind the moment of anger between us, we talked about the Velociraptor while going with the Brachiosaurs.**  
 **"Sure, but shouldn't he be much smaller?" -Asked my brother, remembering his books of Paleontology.**  
 **"Yes, but these Raptors are all creations of Ingen. Her arms didn't even have feathers, unlike the ones we saw in pictures".**

 **Little more than thirty minutes later, it happened.**  
 **Thump..., thump..., thump... A Tyrannosaurus wasn't far from us.**  
 **"Do you think she will attack any of them?" - I asked, nervous once more.**  
 **"I don't think so... But we'll be watching all her movements while she's there".**  
 **When we saw the T-Rex, Nicholas and I went to the other side so that the Brachiosaurs would be like a walking wall between the big hunter and us.**  
 **But she did something maybe a little unexpected. I mean for us, who didn't want her so close. The T-Rex started to follow the Herd, walking to their right.**  
 **So it wasn't a matter of much time until the Tyrannosaurus could smell Nicholas and me. Then she turned on her steps going to the rearguard and taking the other way where my brother and I were.**  
 **"Run, Gloria!" -Shouted Nicholas. However he didn't need to say that: I was already running very fast.**  
 **Meanwhile the Brachiosaurs were swinging their long tails like lashes. If they could hit her, she would fall breaking some bones. But we were also in danger of being swept violently.**  
 **She wasn't actually very fast, of course; yet anyone would say "When God created the T-Rexes, He used very little mud for their arms, choosing to put much of it in their legs". And each of her strides was of four meters for second, compensating with this her slowness.**  
 **By the way, if someone came to tell us that it wasn't the right moment to think about arms or legs of Dinosaurs, well... A question related to them saved our lives that time.**  
 **We spend the evening walking with the Brachiosaurs who of course were going to a lagoon. Nicholas and I thanked them for giving us the chance to calm our thirst and get some refreshment.**

 **"Look, Gloria, the carnivores are on the opposite side of the lagoon".**  
 **"Yes... Much like with Zebras and Lions there in Africa".**  
 **"I wonder where we really should be".**  
 **"Why, because we also eat meat?"**  
 **"Yes, that's what I'm talking about".**  
 **"Then I don't know in which side we should be".**  
 **"Maybe right between them, is my best guess".**  
 **"Good answer, but we better stay with the veggies".**  
 **Few minutes later, Nicholas took my shoulder pointing in certain direction.**  
 **"Isn't that the same Raptor we saw four or five hours ago?"**  
 **"I'm not sure, how could I know?"**  
 **But when the Raptor knew of our presence, the second strange thing happened after she made a growl that sounded menacing.**  
 **"Why didn't you heed me?" -Now these words could only come from my childhood when my parents asked me the same for something I refused to do. But if they were only a memory, why would they appear suddenly?**  
 **"Gloria, are you dreaming again? I asked you if it was good idea that we go our own way".**  
 **I shook my head. -"No, Nick... Only remembering things of my childhood".**  
 **"Well, anyway in a few hours it'll be dark. We must find a place to hide for the night".**  
 **I agreed and went with my brother as we walked away from the Raptor and the other Dinosaurs.**  
 **This time, a single memory of someone saying "NO!" -much more strangely a male voice- appeared in my mind.**

 **Around 8 PM, after having eaten as well as we could, Nicholas and I rested among some trees, covered in blankets brought, like others things, in our ship. But the silence of that night didn't last very much.**  
 **THUMP..., THUMP... A T-Rex wasn't far from us.**  
 **"Stay there, Gloria -muttered my brother. -I'm trying to see where is she now".**  
 **"What's this Dinosaur doing so late? Doesn't she ever need to sleep?"**  
 **"Ssssssssshhhhh... I think I saw her, because... AH! -shouted Nicholas and I jumped from the ground. -Stand up and run, the Tyrannosaurus smelled us!"**  
 **And that I did, with Nick right behind me. He was surely doing what a cave man, supposed to be a big brute and save himself first, had done with my primitive ancestor: in case of being chased, the woman goes ahead. I only don't know how I did to think that when the T-Rex was following us so close.**  
 **"Climb quick to that tree!" -Yelled now Nicholas having apparently been able to think in a good plan apart of being terrified. I started the climbing and prayed that he would have enough time to follow me. Vain hopes...**  
 **The Tyrannosaurus closed her jaws on a leg of my brother and when he cried in big pain I did the same as if the T-Rex had caught me instead of Nick.**  
 **"NICHOLAAAAAAAAS!"**  
 **The T-Rex maybe looked at me but she left, with my brother having the last seconds of his life in her mouth.**  
 **"Damn you, murdereeeeeer! I hope you die soon, skinned alive or poisoned!"**  
 **But my words of course were completely useless; having lost even my brother in that hell of an island, I stayed there trembling a lot, crying much more, not daring to climb down for one or two hours, because then it would be to look for the T-Rex or the Carnotaurus and let any of them end my now miserable life.**  
 **I was utterly alone, against the big predators.**


	2. My Name Is Berik

Raptor **POV**  
 **6:30 PM**  
 **I walked by the west bank of the lagoon, following them to a group of trees.**  
 **The Sun was almost setting down; my instincts were telling me to hide in a safe place and spend there the night but I wanted to follow these humans.**  
 **They apparently chose a place to sleep; or at least one of them -obviously the Alpha- gave a signal to stop.**  
 **Seeing them asleep, I approached for a closer look, fast but trying not to make any noise. I looked and sniffed first the one who seemed the Alpha male; he was shorter than the other. Strange, of course; but maybe he was instead very strong.**  
 **Anyway I turned to the other member of that Pack, and got confused. It was with no doubt a female, but something seemed to unite them and it wasn't that they were mates.**  
 **I stayed looking very closely at her face for ten of fifteen minutes, when the noise of heavy thumps made me run instantly.**  
 **From my hiding place I saw the male standing and looking around; almost immediately, the smell of a Legs-Jaws came to my nose.**  
 **The female said something, her voice showing how scared she was. Then the male made her stop talking but a second later he ordered her to run... Strange for an Alpha, thought I; he should have known that a Legs-Jaws very few times would fail in the hunt.**  
 **Following them all carefully, about twenty steps behind, I saw the female climbing up a tree. For the other, the time was over when Legs-Jaws caught and took him in her mouth returning on her steps. I quickly ran to the left and then heard the female crying from the tree. So I went to see her without being noticed.**  
 **Much later she went down to the ground, still crying; started to walk slowly to where the big hunter had gone and I followed her in silence, wondering what she was trying to do.**

 **Gloria POV:**  
 **"Why you now, Nicholas? -I said again, looking for the Dinosaur who had killed... Murdered him. -Where are you now, God damn lizard? Don't you want to eat me?"**  
 **I cried loudly the last words hoping that the Tyrannosaurus would come from anywhere and all would end for me.**  
 **Right then, I heard a short but strong growl not very far behind me and what could only be my inner voice told me not to go that way.**  
 **"You better go to the right". -Said now my instinct. Did it know what was better for me?**  
 **Suddenly I was pondering about a completely different question, apart of the undeniable fact that instinct worked well most of times.**  
 **And then it talked to me again: "Behind those trees, it's safe there".**  
 **My instinct was knowing too many things.**  
 **"But I can't live here, alone..." -I said to myself, plainly against my inner voice.**  
 **After walking undisturbed by it for twelve minutes, something that I wanted was near at last. But it wasn't the Carnotaurus or the T-Rex... It was a Dilophosaur.**  
 **Remembering they spitted venom before killing their victims, I approached her. Since I wanted to die, the method didn't matter.**  
 **One or two seconds later, a loud growl seemed to make the very air tremble and another Dinosaur -a Raptor- jumped from the right landing in front of me. She (for me it was a female) was very tall, with green skin, darker green stripes in her back, arms, legs and tail. She stood facing the Dilophosaur, then looking at me and definitely growling. I didn't move, though; then she advanced menacing while that inner voice -yet again- told me "Go fast to that dark tree". What was happening?**  
 **I obeyed this new order of my instinct while the Raptor seemed to fight the Dilophosaur.**  
 **With my mind completely confused, I climbed that dark tree to watch the scene and saw it was true: they were fighting each other. So -I thought-, the winner would get me as a prize for supper.**  
 **"Spitter" -as I called her- snarled, evidently angry, with her frills fully extended and shaking... What a simple trick to impress a rival at least two times bigger, I said to myself laughing a little.**  
 **When "Raptor" jumped and her left foot reached "Spitter", her talon pierced through her chest and soon it was over for the Dilophosaur.**  
 **The green Dinosaur looked upwards making some short barks; a few seconds later my instinct told me it was safe to get down from the tree. Then I knew that the famous inner voice could only be a fantasy, if it was sending me to an evident danger. But it didn't matter to me, having still that idea of letting a Dinosaur end my life.**  
 **"Fine, I will die ripped painfully and crying with every slash of that claws, but maybe if first I let myself fall and hit the ground to get unconscious..."**  
 **"Raptor" started making sounds again; this time her barks seemed much angrier. And then -how could it be?- ...My instinct ordered me furiously "Get down!"**  
 **"Okay, I go right now!" -Was my answer to that inner voice which had dared to treat me so bad.**  
 **When I was face to face with "Raptor", she stretched to the max of her height; without doing this, she already looked magnificent, but anyone seeing her like this would have no option but show her a big respect.**  
 **"Are... You the same Raptor my brother and I saw by the lake?" -I asked tentatively, however knowing it would be useless.**  
 **"Will you kill me now or not?"**  
 **"Raptor" made a strange purring sound, then turned left her head for a moment, sniffed and, without a warning, started to walk very fast pushing me.**  
 **"Hey, you can eat me without so much pushing!"**  
 **But she just kept running and a few moments later I knew why. The T-Rex who had killed my brother was coming after us; she had returned attracted by the fight and then started following us, having detected two potential meals.**  
 **But even so, what was "Raptor" really doing?**  
 **"Wait, now I know we're being chased, but if it's just a matter of running, I can do it myself and choose where to go".**  
 **"Raptor" ignored me once more... But I was the stupid talking to a Dinosaur. Or I wasn't?**

 **10:11 PM**  
 **She only stopped at the entrance of a cave; with no doubt, she lived there.**  
 **"Ok, you're at home. Now eat me or let me look for any hungry Dinosaur!"**  
 **"Raptor" made another barking sound looking right into my eyes and the world for me turned upside down when new words appeared in my mind... Because I hadn't thought them at all.**  
 **"Stay in the cave".**  
 **"What? Did... You really said that?" -Asked I, shocked.**  
 **She made now a low, short growl and inside me the answer formed by itself: "Yes".**  
 **Well, the world was coming to an end, if a Dinosaur could talk to me.**  
 **Actually, for this, there could be only the following possibilities: telepathy was the normal way of communication millions of years ago, even though now it was working between a human and a Dinosaur; or Raptor -in this case- barked or growled and the primitive part of my brain present in all the living beings translated the sound into words and images; or it was an ability biologically induced in every InGen creation.**  
 **But all I thought then was "A Raptor is giving me orders?"**  
 **"Listen, okay? No female Dinosaurs like you can return from the past to tell me what to do. Not even if it's a male. And if you didn't eat me as I wanted half an hour ago, let me go anywhere else, damn it!"**  
 **None of my words changed her mind; she just dragged me inside and only at the end of a long passage she released me, standing with her back to the exit. Her eyes shone for a moment... Maybe she wanted to grant my wish right there?**  
 **"Raptor" then said in a hard growl: "Must go to sleep, you better stay here".**  
 **Stay? ...Sleep? I was tired to death, but for my answer she would have to wait.**  
 **"Will you stay in my cave? Answer now!" -She seemed this time really impatient and angry.**  
 **"Right... Fine. -I accepted, giving the only answer that the "Amazing-Telepathic-Raptor" evidently wanted. -Guess that I chose to be eaten by you, if that ever happens..."**  
 **She gave some barks, growls and other sounds. In my mind, the words which appeared were: "Good, at last you decided to heed me. The only wrong thing, is: I'm a male and my name is Berik".**


	3. Some Important Lessons

**10:02 AM:**  
 **His hunt of that morning lasted little less than two hours; not having a better place to go I stayed in his cave thinking most of the time in my family; then started to cry, even knowing that they would return to life only thanks to a miracle.**  
 **A few minutes later Berik appeared blocking the light which came from outside and I wiped my tears, trying strangely to look strong before him.**  
 **He had brought the back half of some reptile -tail, legs and part of the body-. Then dropped it in front of me.**  
 **"Sorry, but I can't eat this".**  
 **He stared at me, then barked low.**  
 **"Are you not hungry? I don't think so".**  
 **After the words appeared in my mind, I had to confess "Yes, I'm almost starving".**  
 **In such incredible situation, where not only a Dinosaur was asking me to eat, but I was answering to him, the one possible solution came to my brain, slow because of the latest experiences along with the encounter with a talking Velociraptor.**  
 **"I will try to make a fire... Of course, it has to be outside".**  
 **The Raptor agreed, but only to go right behind me.**  
 **"I'm not going to escape, you know..."**  
 **However, Berik didn't stop following me closely.**  
 ** **-**  
** **10:25 AM  
"Not here". -Said the Raptor, when I was piling some branches.**  
 **"Well, where I do it then, Great Master?" -I asked to him, sarcastically, while trying not to think that a Dinosaur was giving me orders, maybe even lessons.**  
 **"Not too near of the cave". -Answered he, ignoring apparently my taunting words.**  
 **The Velociraptor was right in what concerned to his safety, whether I liked it or not, so of course I accepted; the simple good choice of a place to make a fire and roast some meat would keep unwanted guests away from any shelter.**  
 **We walked ten or fifteen minutes until Berik, always three steps behind, said "Make your fire here".**  
 **"Okay" -I sighed; surely there were not dangerous predators around. He had to know it, having born in this island and even if it only involved his own security.**  
 **Because I was in the land of "Save-Yourself-First"... And everything, anyway, would have to be just like he wanted.**  
 **When I asked Berik later about that, a little tired of his orders, he only answered "Because I was the Alpha in my Pack".**

 **10:49 AM  
** **I kept thinking while my food was getting ready over the fire.**  
 **First, of course, Berik hadn't killed me; but maybe he was waiting for the right moment. I didn't care too much, having decided to let him eat me.**  
 **Then again the strange question of how we have been communicating. I knew the way other animals did it, especially when they formed organized packs. Then every sound would have its specific meaning. It had to be the same, more or less, in our case. However, from the conventional growl of a Wolf to a Raptor telling me his name there was a very long way.**  
 **Ingen, once more, surely had much to do with this. They practically had created again not only Velociraptors, but Gallimimus, T-Rexes, Brachiosaurs, Triceratops and many others, modifying them all in a laboratory to the point of making them completely different to what they were millions of years ago.**  
 **The thought of having lost my family brought me as before all its sorrow. But this time I couldn't consider myself alone, even though Berik was the most strange companion. He was acting with me like a boss and I knew it. The facts were that I was leaving behind my idea of dying in the jaws of any Dinosaur and Berik made me feel that only with him I could talk any time... For that's what I needed at least: somebody to talk with or even tell me what to do.**  
 **The Raptor laid down to rest close to me, apparently with his hunger satiated. I turned slowly my eyes to him.**  
 **"May I tell you a very sad story?"**  
 ** **-**  
** **12.23 PM:**  
 **"I want to enjoy a good sleep tonight, if you know what I mean".**  
 **Berik turned to look at me, as if asking in silence.**  
 **"Well, for that, I need to bring here things which can go well to make a good bed, and others for me. Since you insist that I stay in your cave..."**  
 **"Then let's go now". -Said Berik nudging my left shoulder; he didn't seem angry for my last words.**  
 **"Ok., boss..." -I replied, knowing what he was in his Pack.**  
 **"Better use my name and only call me Berik". -This time the Raptor did look upset because of what I said.**  
 **"Sorry, Berik... -I apologized. -Um... Do you know where we're going?"**  
 **"Yes, I remember an abandoned human shelter to the south".**  
 **"A building, you mean? ...I hope to find many decent things, there".** **"You still didn't tell me your name, did you?"**  
 **"No, not at all... My name is Gloria".**  
 **The Velociraptor repeated it in a short growl two or three times, then said "The human I saw with you, was the Alpha of your Pack?"**  
 **"No, only my brother... Actually no more, no less".**  
 **Berik seemed thoughtful for some minutes.**  
 **"I'm sorry for your tragic loss".**  
 **My heart almost stopped hearing that... A Dinosaur was feeling sorry for something that happened to me!**  
 **"Did you... Really mean it?" -Trembled slightly my voice. He turned around his head.**  
 **"Yes, why should I lie?"**  
 **"Oh, thanks, Berik -tears of emotion fell from my eyes. -Berik, can I hug you for a moment?"**  
 **"Maybe, what does ot mean?"**  
 **"It means putting my arms around your body to have you very close to me".**  
 **"Then I guess I can let you do it, Gl..."**  
 **Without waiting Berik to finish I hugged him, unable to contain my impulse of showing the Raptor my gratitude.**  
 **And though not knowing what the Raptor would think or feel in that moment, I strangely felt better even in the few seconds that lasted the hug.**  
 **"Thanks again, Berik, for your words".**  
 ** **-**  
** **We started to walk towards the abandoned building; from then on, I was more comforted in his company and decided to forget completely my idea of letting a Dinosaur eat me.**  
 **"Now, you didn't tell me where's your Pack".**  
 **"Dead; humans did it -he simply answered in a hiss followed by a deep growl. -But two of that humans didn't see a new day, because I killed them".**  
 **"You did the right thing... -replied I, after some seconds. -My brother, too, wanted to do that with the Carnotaurus who left us without parents, so in your case it was only fair".**  
 **Now it was Berik who stopped walking before turning his eyes to me.**  
 **"Thanks, Gloria... Can I nuzzle you?"**  
 **When my mind finished the translation, I nodded. Berik rubbed slowly his head against my neck.**  
 ** **-**  
** **"So all this time you were not going to eat me, right?"**  
 **"No, because... I needed some company".**  
 **"Really? ...Being so big, and apparently so strong?"**  
 **"The size doesn't matter here if one's lost or alone".**  
 **"That's true, sorry ...Anyway, then you took me to your cave when the T-Rex was chasing us... Saving me along with your own life. That night, however, my mind was a complete chaos, but since then I understood many things... And still, there must be many others that I should know or understand".**  
 **"If you want, then, I can teach some useful of them when we're back in the cave. Right now, we are very close to that building".**  
 **"Yes, I'd like it; proposal accepted".**  
 ** **-**** **  
12.57 PM:**  
 **Inside the building there were not many things in good conditions of being used, but a little after thirty minutes I had found blankets, a pair of female ranger uniforms, one of shoes that fit me well enough, some underwear, cans with lentils, tuna and spinach, and many books including one which in no time became very important for Berik and me: an old edition of Dinotopia... Maybe John Hammond knew what he really wanted in his Park, but having found that book served in our case to elaborate a common language based in the Dinotopian letters and talk better to each other, because till then we've been using growls, barks or words for our respective brains to translate.**  
 **I put everything in a bag of good size and called Berik.**  
 **"We can return to your cave now".**  
 **"Let's go faster. I smelled something big and dangerous".**  
 **"Another Tyrannosaurus?"**  
 **"I'm not sure, but..."**  
 **He gave a low and short bark and I knew in this case it could only mean "Follow me".**  
 **We were walking in an open space with very few trees; the only path of sand was already behind and to get where we wanted would take almost forty minutes.**  
 **"At least -thought I- if one of them can see us, we'll do the same".**  
 **In our way to the cave we heard a roar in the distance; Berik and I stopped for a moment while he looked around. There it was, the T-Rex, but making a hunt very far away from us. We started walking again, Berik leading the way of course.**  
 ** **-**  
** **1.30 PM:**  
 **When we were back in his cave and I finished making "my bedroom", Berik decided to start some lessons. "The first thing you must learn is how to make the "Help me" call, mostly for when you're in danger and I'm not near. It must be sent very strong and loud, like this -Berik made the demonstration looking upwards-: 'Rahau! Rahau! Rahau!' ...Now try it".**  
 **I had to practice the call for ten or twelve minutes; meanwhile, Berik was saying "This call is essential; even in the case that I can't hear it, if ever there are others of my kind around, they will know that someone's in danger and they'll run to help instead of eating you".**  
 **"Rahau! Rahau! Rahau!"**  
 **"Much better. Now only a little stronger".**  
 **"RAHAU! RAHAU! RAHAU!"**  
 **"That's it. At last you know how to ask for help. As long as you don't forget how it must be made, you won't have to fear many dangers"**  
 **"My second lesson today, is to say the names of every possible preys or predators; in the first case, for the best way of hunting them. In the other, to know how or where to run away".**  
 **He made the sounds of every Dinosaur I could recognize: Spitter (Dilophosaurus, maybe I was a genius); Spine (the Spinosaur); Skin (Carnotaurus); Runner (Gallimimus); Horn (Triceratops); Neck (Brachiosaurus); Air-Claws (Pteranodon); Legs-Jaws (T-Rex); and Small (Compsognatus) ...All easy to learn for a young Dinosaur, but it took me an hour and ten minutes to say each of them correctly. When I finally did it, however, Berik nuzzled me again in the neck, as a reward for my efforts.**  
 **"Thanks, Berik". -I smiled to him for the first time.**  
 **"I'm glad you learned their names so fast. Now you know the basics to survive, be it alone, with me by your side or in any Pack of Hunters. Maybe the next lesson..."**  
 **"Excuse me -I interrupted him. -So the name for your kind is Hunter? It's a very proper one".**  
 **"Yes, that's how we call ourselves. Now, as I was saying, in one or two days you must learn about Hunters moods".**  
 **"Good, but why not today?"**  
 **"I've got to go hunting; it may take much time".**  
 **"Oh, right. I'll see what to do while you're out there, but... Don't even let any of the dangerous Dinosaurs see you".**  
 **"Don't worry, Gloria" -answered Berik walking away with my eyes seeing the Raptor until he was out of sight.**  
 **"I need you... Here".**  
 **And much of this was true... Both had been alone -in his case, apparently much more time-. Now Berik was the only friend I could have there, and if to keep that friendship I had to live in a cave, I'd do it.**  
 ** **-**  
** **4.05 PM:**  
 **He returned in about two hours with part of a Gallimimus, to find me reading Dinotopia at the entrance of his cave.**  
 **"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be outside, so distracted".**  
 **Berik was right, but some childish part of me always liked to argue, and I did it.**  
 **"Well, I wanted to use the last hours of Sun and read; because, anyway, surely I can take care of myself".**  
 **"Yes, but not against all the Dinosaurs of this island, so you better stay inside when I'm hunting".**  
 **"Oh, I wonder why it seems to me like orders of my father".**  
 **"I don't know -growled Berik. -But maybe if you look upwards you'll understand it better".**  
 **When I did what he said I almost wanted to cry full of regrets. A couple of Pteranodons was making big circles trying to see if the girl reading below them was worth of being eaten.**  
 **"Forgive me, please... Nothing like this will happen again".**  
 **"I'm sure. Because next time you'll go with me to hunt".**  
 **"Can I... Really do that?" -I asked with wide open eyes.**  
 **"Yes, Gloria. But only because then I can watch you better and make sure that you won't do again something foolish".**  
 **"Well, then... Anyway I'll be waiting the chance of my first hunt".**  
 **"This makes me think that you better practice again the different names of preys and predators while I'm eating".**  
 **"I agree, let's start".**  
 **The Raptor began to tell me the names of some Dinosaurs, while I guessed them in our common language.**  
 **"No, that's the Runner".**  
 **After two or three more mistakes, I could pass the new test and Berik rewarded me again nuzzling below my left ear.**  
 **"I think that now you can protect yourself against Skin, Spines, Legs-Jaws, Spitter and Small. But to avoid any risk, however, you'll go with me and stay close out there".**  
 ** **-**  
** **4.20 PM:**  
 **He then finished with the Gallimimus while for me, the supper of that night consisted in lentils. Soon, of course, it would have to be something much more nutritious... Dinosaur meat, in other words.**


	4. My Answer Is Yes

**5th day:**  
 **My third day in the cave found me wrapped with the blanket, leaning against the left wall... And my hand on Berik's head. How could it happen, even if it was in dreams?**  
 **I got up making the Raptor stir; it was still too early and my stomach was crying for something hot.**  
 **"Oh, the morning coffee..." -I sighed. In a place like that, no one could expect to have a normal breakfast. How many more things belonging to the civilization I'd have to forget?**  
 **A warm, comfortable bed... Maybe the blanket was good enough to sleep inside that cave. The shower... Leaving the question of hot water apart, there had to be a waterfall somewhere. Some phone calls? ...Hopefully I'd never need to make them in this island, apart of having found here a good friend. Only my family, was impossible to replace; but maybe even with that Berik would help to fill that empty space.**  
 **And right then, I really hoped so.**  
 **"Good morning, Berik".**  
 **"Good morning, Gloria". -He understood that it was some kind of ritual.**  
 **"Today we should get some water... But for that we need one or two buckets from that building. I don't know why I didn't think of it yesterday".**  
 **"Well, but now comes our first morning hunt, and then the Hunter Mood lessons. After that we go to the building".**  
 **I liked the idea. "Yes, it's the best hour for that, just like in the modern world".**  
 **We went to the east where by that time I remembered was the lagoon. There Berik was sure to find many possible preys to hunt for him... And so showing me how it had to be done in case I needed it for myself.**  
 **Berik sniffed a few seconds, then turned his head to me making a sound that didn't take me much time to recognize.**  
 **"Horn, right? ...And they're surely on this side of the lagoon, drinking water".**  
 **"Yes, they went to drink -confirmed he smiling in the best possible Dinosaur way. -I'm very proud of how much you learned today".**  
 **My face blushed while I was looking down unable to contain a big smile. A Velociraptor had just congratulated me for something I did. -"Thanks, Berik, you also taught me very well".**

 **10.22 AM:**  
 **On the west bank of that lagoon, we saw the different groups of Dinosaurs that had came in search of water: to our left, Brachiosaurs and Gallimimus; to the right a Herd of Triceratops. And much further, a lonely Dilophosaurus, a couple of T-Rexes and a Carnotaurus. Pteranodons and Compsognatus would come later.**  
 **"Stay here and watch". -Said Berik in a low, short growl walking slowly towards the nearest Gallimimus.**  
 **One of them seemed to be looking around for security as the others were drinking, but he approached hidden by some bushes until he was at twenty meters from them. Then the Raptor ran in a sudden sprint and pounced on a terrified Gallimimus who anyway hadn't enough time to react. The others left quickly but Berik had already gained his breakfast.**  
 **After having eaten one of the Runner's legs, he called me from there with a loud bark.**  
 **"This is for you". -Said Berik then, cutting in just one bite an arm of the Gallimimus.**  
 **"Um... Berik, are you sure I'll like this?"**  
 **"Yes, Gloria, this is the second best part of a prey in my opinion. But I'll explain it later in the cave. A Skin is coming here to take something of the Runner before other predators".**  
 **That meant, of course, a Carnotaurus; I took my food of that day and followed Berik who was walking fast, taking no risks.**

 **10.53 AM:**  
 **"The best part of a big prey, Gloria, are the legs; Alphas always reclaim them. Now, the arms are generally left for hatchlings and any other member of lower range in the Pack. Some Hunters consider them the second best part of a prey; for others, it's what they can eat from their chest and belly".**  
 **"I understand, then... Pack rules, like some carnivores of my world. Now you told me that, anyway, next time give me some of the other second best part, could you?"**  
 **"I'm thinking of it".**  
 **After that affirmative, but rather enigmatic answer, he decided to start the new lessons.**  
 **"If we ever find a Pack of Hunters, I was almost forgetting to say, it's always better to identify first and immediately the Alphas, because you can't have deals with any other. Generally they will be the ones talking, if not the first doing this while the rest answer to their leader with their heads lowered. After having done this, if the Alpha snarls like this -Berik made the particular growl- it means that you're very close to their territory. When a Hunter does this (here the Raptor barked three times) it means 'Stay away from me!'".**  
 **"If one of them looks straight at you, just run: that Hunter wants to get you as a meal".**  
 **"In case you hear a Hunter doing this -Berik made a growl in high tone-, it's a form of greeting; if instead he growls with grave voice, it means 'Alert, danger'; unseen, but real".**  
 **"My last lesson today, is, if a Hunter makes a sound resembling that of the little winged creatures who live in trees, he's baffled for something; if he does this -now Berik made a low purring sound-, you can be sure he's in a good mood. And when you hear this -the Raptor made this time a very loud growl four times- ...It's the most important for any Hunter. Because it's our Mating Call. But I don't know if you will ever have to hear it". -Finished Berik, with what I swear it sounded like a deep sigh.**  
 **"Oh, but don't worry. I'm sure that some day you'll find a Hunter girl to love".**  
 **Berik turned his back on me: "When you finish your first meal, we'll go again to that building".**  
 **I took my food to the same place of the previous day, started the fire and waited it to be ready, but all that time with the bad feeling of having said something wrong... Hurting Berik. How could it be? What had I really said?**

 **11.32 AM:**  
 **The Raptor walked in front of me all the way; meanwhile I was making the mental list of things to bring from there. Now it included a good knife, one or two buckets, a first-aid kit, a comb, some dishes and other things I could use to eat properly, and if it was possible a gun with bullets.**  
 **We heard a roar in the distance but our return to the abandoned building was made without any problem... Unless I had to count the strange mood of Berik, who didn't even look at me all along the way. Oh, wait, did I really want this?**  
 **"Um... Berik, are you feeling okay?" -I asked unsure of my own voice, my hand on his shoulder. But he only turned his head very quickly to close his jaws on my hand. Not to bite it, however, but seeing such reaction showed me how upset he evidently was.**  
 **"What? Did I say something bad enough to put you in that bad mood? -asked I, stopping right there. -Or was it a word you didn't like?"**  
 **"I'll explain later, maybe".**  
 **"Only maybe... And why not now?"**  
 **"I'm smelling Legs-Jaws over there". -Answered Berik, and he was right about this. The T-Rex was far from us but if "Legs-Jaws" knew we were here, we would be in serious problems.**  
 **"Well, for now let's get there faster". -I replied like giving an order, but Berik agreed.**  
 **We stayed some thirty minutes in the abandoned building; Berik searching everywhere small preys and I looking for everything I had in mind this time.**  
 **Knowing as well that something about me had provoked an angry reaction in my friend, I felt the need of finding the answer by myself. My words there had in them the wish that Berik would find soon someone to love and be loved... None of them could upset him so much. Then what?**

 **With a sigh, I gave up and waited the Raptor. All I needed was already in the bucket.**  
 **Berik returned of his little hunt, having found one or two Rats; then he said again "Follow me".**  
 **Maybe our return to the cave was going to be again so bad? I didn't want it, but what to say, without upsetting my friend Raptor even more?**  
 **However, I knew that many times the best of friends need to be angry with each other, only to solve a big problem. Would he accept that fact?**  
 **"Berik, please, can you tell me now what bothered you of what I said?"**  
 **He stopped and seemed doubtful, but soon started walking again.**  
 **"Not now, I need to think many things first".**  
 **"But about what? Can't you answer this at least?"**  
 **"About finding someone". -Said he a little later, when we were very near of his cave.**  
 **His words made me think again of how much Berik needed what in human terms would be called wife and children. And somewhere in this island there had to be a Raptor Pack with one or two females for he to choose. For my part, I was already feeling fine with the idea of living in the island. All I needed -the most basic things and some more- was now in the part of his cave which I called "My bedroom". To feel better psychologically, here was Berik.**  
 **I took the book of Dinotopia and read a little to myself, having seen the Raptor half sleeping, but a minute later he pushed slightly the book, then looked at me with pleading eyes.**  
 **"How did you know there were words here? -asked I, surprised but smiling. -Ok, I'll read it to you".**  
 **From that moment, all the things that had upset my friend so much seemed to vanish in the charm of Waterfall City and the shine of a Sun Stone. Since then, I'd also read to him every day using the common language, between midday and the time to go hunting before sunset.**

 **Around 4 PM:**  
 **Three or four hours later, he was ready to hunt, and I would go with him again... Only this time, I was supposed to help Berik. But for me it was just great, to have that chance of showing my own skills.**  
 **The Raptor walked once more in front of me, toward the low grounds of the lagoon, where he expected to find another Runner. I was wearing a female ranger uniform -feeling like in Africa-, and had brought the long knife. For a case of real danger, the gun with ten bullets was in my left pocket.**  
 **Berik turned his eyes to me and said something; some kind of Dinosaurs were in front of us going to drink.**  
 **"You smelled Small, right, Berik? ...A bunch of Compsognathus? ...We must wait here until they re gone".**  
 **"That's right, Gloria. I like how much you learned my lessons".**  
 **"Thanks, Berik... Very nice of you". -I returned his gentleness.**  
 **When we got there the Gallimimus were still on their way to drink, but Berik managed to hunt a Dilophosaurus. The case was that he had come to the lagoon with me according to a plan of his own.**  
 **"We must stay and wait for the Runners because with them, Gloria, you have a special part. See, I think they're coming already from there, this time". -Finished he, looking to the north.**  
 **The Raptor and I went to stalk the approaching Dinosaurs, partially hidden behind a thick bush. They only could smell us, which would fill their minds with confusion. They had a potential predator waiting unseen and something else very hard to identify... But in this case -latest news- that "something else" also wanted to join the hunt.**  
 **Berik looked at me for a moment as if saying "Watch me in action" and left our hiding place going to the nearest Gallimimus. They started to run of course, as one, being usually so well organized, and with their long legs the Runners were soon leaving behind the lagoon. Yet the hunter that was in Berik... No, that HE was, knew already one or two things to catch successfully his prey.**  
 **I watched, somehow delighted, my friend pouncing on a Gallimimus, biting his neck with big strength, making him stumble a few seconds later, then slashing him on the ground and dealing the final blow while his prey was still dying.**  
 **After killing the Gallimimus he ate this time part of his belly and the chest. Then he called me from there.**  
 **"Now use your Good Claw -it meant the knife- and cut one of his legs, because we must return to the cave. The Pack of Small we saw before is coming to eat something of this Runner".**  
 **So I did what he told me, as quickly as possible. The Compsognathus had already saw us, but they were at least a little scared of Berik. If it were not for him, it seemed obvious, I'd have about two dozens of little jaws biting me... A nightmare and something painfully real at the same time.**

 **5 PM:**  
 **Half way to his cave, suddenly, my friend Raptor gave me a signal to stop.**  
 **"That leg is for you, Gloria. Eat it here and then we'll return to the cave".**  
 **"This leg... But Berik, you told me that Alpha Hunters always reclaim them".**  
 **He looked a little nervous before answering.**  
 **"Yes, but... There's something else about it of which I still didn't talk. And I don't know if I'll do it today".**  
 **"Why, Berik, aren't we friends yet?"**  
 **"It's... Very important for me, Gloria. I'm not sure if it will be the same in your case".**  
 **Oh, well, I found a Raptor who seemed as complicated as a human. -"Maybe if you told me when we're at home...". -I suggested; it was certainly not good spending there much more time.**  
 **Thoughtful, I started to cook my strange, yet nutritious afternoon meal; twenty minutes later I knew why the Alphas would take for themselves the leg of a big prey. Eaten normally for them it was a nice piece of meat, but made in this way it tasted delicious.**  
 **"Incredible -I said munching. -Who would expect the leg of a Gallimimus to be so good?"**

 **5.39 PM:**  
 **Again in his cave, the Raptor laid down to rest one or two hours, while my voice started another pleasant journey across the world of Dinotopia and he enjoyed a new chapter of that book, or maybe rather my reading.**  
 **Respecting the other question, I had chosen to wait the moment when Berik would tell me that "very important thing". For my part, it only was important to have a safe place in this dangerous island, the things brought from the building and, of course, a very good friend in Berik.**  
 **The Raptor... When I thought about it a second time, it became clear that only thanks to him I had all these things.**  
 **A little wish then appeared and my voice -unsure at that moment- asked Berik about it.**  
 **"Can we rest side by side for a while?"**  
 **He accepted and the next two hours we took a nap together.**

 **7.30 PM:**  
 **When I woke up with Berik looking into my eyes and seemingly happy, I saw my hand right on his and retired it as quickly as possible without being rude with him. How it happened again? My body was doing in the sleep what it wanted. Maybe I had been stroking his hand? ...For he was my only friend there, but something that should be completely under control was taking me to a very different situation.**  
 **The simple idea of myself in love with Berik shook deeply my conscience, because such feeling was always an untamed Lion -like Aslan in another of my favorite books- and if it appeared suddenly there was nothing I could do.**  
 **"Oh no, Berik... Your friend here is having a big problem".**  
 **He heard me because instead of thinking it, which would have been more convenient, I said that words like moaning. But the Raptor started trying to make me feel better.**  
 **"Gloria, maybe it's the right moment to tell you the truth about what I did today in our way back here. When I gave you the leg of that Runner, it was because the Alpha Hunters always do it with their mates... -here Berik doubted before going on. -...Or to ask another Hunter to be his mate".**  
 **His words really hit my soul, while he tried to keep looking at me without any kind of fear or shame.**  
 **"Berik, but... -I started to say looking into his eyes as well; my mind, though, was almost blocked. -Does it really mean you love me...?" -Even this question sounded so strange, oh God.**  
 **"If it means protecting you, fiercely and always, my answer is yes".**  
 **His honest answer finished the job of throwing down the wall of logic I had inside. A Dinosaur had confessed to be in love with me!**  
 **Actually not any prehistoric, revived Saurian, but the one who had been a whole week talking to me, walking by my side, nuzzling my neck, hunting with me or teaching me the ways of Hunters; and it was still too strange.**  
 **"Look who's in problems now..." -I thought with a sigh, taking however his hand.**  
 **"Berik... Love in itself is very simple, but there's much more between two persons, let's say, that many times can ruin it all. And now I fully understand the way you reacted for my words. What I don't know, is how to answer to your declaration, Berik. In the world where I come from, people generally declare, or realize their love only after some months. If it's just a question of wanting to be with me, well, you're already doing it, and..."**  
 **"But I don't just want to be with you, Gloria. I want... You... As my mate". -Said finally the Raptor, having apparently gathered all his will, still looking at me.**  
 **I felt a million thoughts crossing my mind in a few seconds.**  
 **First, just a week ago I was with my parents and with Nicholas... Had a little, but good job there in Virginia, some friends from the high school...**  
 **Now my home was a cave, the bedroom an almost squared corner, only Dinosaurs were surrounding me, I had to hunt my food and a Velociraptor -though with other words- wanted to marry me. Honestly, talking about turns of life...**  
 **"You seem to be sure of yourself, Berik, but how will I really feel accepting your proposal?"**  
 **"You only have to feel fine for now, being my mate. And we won't do anything if you don't want it, I swear".**  
 **I realized what he was thinking.**  
 **"Do you mean... Do you really mean... We must form a family?"**  
 **"Yes, Gloria. But like I just said, we'll never mate unless you also want it".**  
 **In that moment it was hard to know if I could be angry with him and leave the cave for ever, more troubled because of his words, or unable to think at all.**  
 **"It's... So strange, Berik... Too strange, no matter how I see it. And I don't even know how fine we can be from now on, living like you want".**  
 **"Don't worry then, Gloria. Let's forget it for now and rest together like we did earlier".**  
 **With that he really moved me... It seemed that I had met the most -if not the one- comprehensive Dinosaur in all the world. Anyway I accepted this without doubt or discomfort. He laid down by my side, then, falling asleep very soon and the same happened to me a little later; we would spend another couple of hours sleeping. Well, maybe not just that.**

 **Almost 9.30 PM:**  
 **When I woke up, it was only to see my hand on the Raptor's neck near his shoulders and my head on his neck like it was a pillow.**  
 **"Well, if it happens just one more time -I said to myself and in low voice. -we'll be living very soon like a married couple".**  
 **Berik, of course, was looking at me.**  
 **"Did you feel fine, doing that? ...Because I liked it".**  
 **"Yes... Sure. But only my body wanted to cuddle, as far as I know".**  
 **Right after saying that, however, many thoughts came again to my mind.**  
 **I couldn't be sure of being in love with Berik, but he was; and so I had to answer one of two: yes (accepting later the duty of giving birth to baby Raptors) or no, sorry (seeing Berik sad every day if I didn't want to leave him).**  
 **Then another main question: if he was now the only Raptor in Nublar island -therefore in all the world-, and Ingen wouldn't keep creating more individuals of his species so that he could reproduce, with his death the Velociraptors would have seen extinction for the second time. And definitely, for me Berik wasn't just any Raptor.**  
 **The readings we shared after eating what we hunted, were only one of many things that made me feel attached to him.**  
 **Berik was still looking at me, but in his eyes I saw the patience of someone who can wait an eternity.**  
 **"You realize, Berik, that if I accept to be your mate I can say no to the question of giving you children and it would be my final decision?"**  
 **"Yes, Gloria. But at least I'll have you with me".**  
 **Not knowing exactly what to answer this time, I put my arms around his neck trying to express all my tenderness trough them.**  
 **"Take it as my answer, Berik -I said two minutes later to a delighted Raptor. -From now on, we can be mates. I'd only like to know something".**  
 **"What is it, Gloria?"**  
 **"Are you really a Dinosaur, or a gentleman in disguise?"**  
 **He nuzzled me again, like a fondling Cat, as if saying "I'm both".**  
 **In our third day in that cave -my first as his mate, or better, girlfriend-, we slept a little hungry, but very happy and cuddling.**


	5. This Is The Day

**6th day**  
 **The Raptor and I woke up almost simultaneously in the best moment of dawning, it seemed to us.**  
 **We could feel like the world was ours that sunny morning, and for my part, like Eve newborn.**  
 **"Good morning, my Hunter" -I greeted Berik with my hands on his cheeks and kissing him between eyes and nose. The Raptor put his hand in my left arm, then nuzzled softly my neck.**  
 **"Good morning, my beautiful mate. Want to hunt something soon, with me?"**  
 **"Yes, but first let's enjoy this comforting Sun".**  
 **He accepted, knowing I needed some warmth after the night in our cave.**

 **7.40 AM:**  
 **We were walking toward the accustomed place to find a prey near the lagoon.**  
 **"My hair is getting longer. I wonder how much I will let it grow".**  
 **Berik started to say something but then we saw footprints; and they were big, apart of having been made not very far from our little refuge.**  
 **"What do you think, Berik? Was it a Legs-Jaws?"**  
 **The Raptor lowered his head to have a closer look.**  
 **"No, I'd say that a Skin made them. Let me see if it's near around".**  
 **Berik looked in every direction but his nose didn't catch any dangerous scent.**  
 **"That Skin must have passed this way many hours ago".**  
 **"I think the same even without smelling that footprints". -I answered smiling to him. Berik was still the expert in things for which I needed some months.**  
 **"It could be the same Skin who left you... Without parents..." -Commented Berik, unsure of saying such painful words.**  
 **"I know... And though it would be really bad to walk across her, I'd like to kill that Carnotaurus personally, stabbing first her precious skin many times with my knife".**  
 **"Don't worry, Gloria -the Raptor tried to calm me because for that memory I was getting very angry. -Maybe some day you can have your revenge... But I'll be there to help you. For I can't let you face that Skin alone".**  
 **"Thanks, Berik -I answered looking at him. -...Just take care of your words, or I'll be loving you more and more each day". -I warned him joking.**  
 **The Raptor looked at me as well with a smile in his eyes and nuzzled again my neck. -I'm so lucky for having chosen you, Gloria... And much more because of your acceptance".**

 **8.04 Am:**  
 **Near the lagoon we saw a T-Rex drinking, which made us stop in absolute silence. Maybe "Legs-Jaws" had already eaten something, but we weren't there in search of danger, so Berik and I turned slowly walking away. However -and it had to happen any day-, the big Dinosaur lifted her head seeing us; letting out a big roar, she started the chase.**  
 **"This way, Gloria! To the cave!"**  
 **Without any better option, we ran to the one place where the Raptor and I would be safe. Berik was once more behind me in spite of his greater speed... Then strangely I remembered that thought about the woman running with the man following her in case of danger and almost laughed, as if ignoring how much the ground was shaking behind us.**  
 **Now Berik was doing the part of that man; and doing it very well, because "Legs-Jaws" wouldn't have him either, for breakfast.**  
 **Ten or fifteen minutes later we saw from inside our cave that T-Rex, waiting for us and roaring ocassionally in anger and frustration. Then she left at last; before long, her steps were heard in the distance.**  
 **"Maybe 'Legs-Jaws' saw a passing group of Runners". -Reckoned my mate Raptor.**  
 **"I hope so, because then maybe she'll tell them to come this way and we'll be able to hunt our breakfast much easily".**  
 **"Of course, but then we couldn't call ourselves true Hunters".**  
 **"Should've guessed it. But what do we do now?"**  
 **"I'm thinking... Well, how about some Small for you and for me?"**  
 **"Compsognathus? Aren't even they a little dangerous? Oh, of course... We are Hunters".**  
 **"Yes, Gloria. And if we chase them, they will only think in running away. Come on, I know where they usually can be found".**  
 **We got out of the cave and this time Berik led me to the west; the Compsognathus had their main settlement between our refuge and what later I knew it was the Air-Claws Cliff.**  
 **"We must be careful of what may come from above, Gloria. They use to hunt Small when they return, but an Air-Claw would see any of us like a tempting prey".**  
 **"I'll be careful, Berik. Nevertheless, I feel well protected with you by my side".**  
 **They were much more than sweet words of love for him; that's how I was really feeling, but it wasn't less true that I had started to fall in love with him. Of course, anyone could say "You did it too soon", but also three or four days ago I didn't want to live, and a Raptor called Berik helped me to change my mind with all he did.**  
 **And my other reason to do that, well... For me, he wasn't a simple Dinosaur, much less just an animal. He was intelligent and very protective of me... This second aspect of Berik was enough for me to love him in return.**

 **9.17 AM:**  
 **Berik and I, having chosen Compsognathus for our breakfast, started to look for them in a group of trees right beside the Cliff. The bad news were that we only saw their footprints forming a confusing pattern.**  
 **"Seems the Small left not too long ago. Stay by my side, just in case".**  
 **Knowing that he was right again I obeyed him, but this time with pleasure.**  
 **When a winged shadow passed making us to look up, I instinctively put my left arm around Berik and very soon I blushed, because my hand was below his chest.**  
 **"The Air-Claw went on flying to the lagoon, there's nothing to worry about".**  
 **"How good that you knew it well, when I acted so romantically in this dangerous situation..."**  
 **"But you did well, Gloria, being so close to me. And anyway, I liked to feel your hand there".**  
 **This time I really hugged Berik, and not even a T-Rex attacking us would have made me break the loving hug.**  
 **"Thanks, Berik... I'm feeling so lucky of having found you. Maybe all the Raptors can be good sometimes, but I can feel that by your side the whole day".**  
 **The Raptor... I mean my mate, laid his hands on my shoulders and I knew that he was enjoying my arms around him.**  
 **"Let me warn you again, though; more words like those and I'll have to fall in love with you madly".**  
 **"I'll remember that, Gloria. Even if I use them suddenly".**  
 **"Ok, then you'll have to face the consequences". -I replied chuckling and tickling him a little where I thought he could have the tickles.**  
 **In his turn of attacking, Berik nuzzled and then licked softly just below my right ear, knowing apparently better my weak point if he wanted to make me laugh. His hands were still on my shoulders and all the time Berik was making that low purring sound, showing with this his good mood. After our combat of fondles we kept looking into each other's eyes.**  
 **"I won, Gloria. Admit it and then we'll go on hunting".**  
 **"Yes, I must admit my defeat... And give you the prize".**  
 **Without even giving myself time to think about it, I kissed his lips, and the first love kiss lasted four or five seconds of big happiness and comfort. Some ancient magic in it was protecting us of being attacked, to let us enjoy the moment in all its plenty.**

 **We went again to the lagoon, now in search of any possible prey, but stopped for a moment because an Air-Claw passed flying over us, returning to their Cliff.**  
 **"They saw us again, Gloria. We must be more careful from now on".**  
 **"Yes, Berik. But of course in case of danger I'll be very well protected by your side, or... Given the situation, fight to save you".**  
 **"We better don't get to that... Oh, look. The Small go back to their nests by the Cliff".**  
 **They were running to our left avoiding us -or at least my Raptor- as usual, like being chased.**  
 **"The Small seem scared, what do you think, Berik?"**  
 **"I can't answer it now... But there's something, beyond those trees".**  
 **"Stay here for a moment, I'll approach a little and try to see what's there".**  
 **"Be careful, then". -He said again, while I walked to where the bushes and some trees were hiding something. Soon my eyes saw a certain shade of darker green when the Sun light fell on it and I knew what kind of danger we had in front of us.**  
 **"It's a Carnotaurus, Berik! I mean a Skin!" -Corrected myself saying the word that he had taught me.**  
 **With that predator chasing us, maybe more than the others, our best option was to run in an open place where a Skin couldn't blend in the environment.**  
 **And to think that we still hadn't any breakfast... But becoming one wasn't in our plans, either.**  
 **Having to be now on the side of a prey trying not to get eaten, we had to find soon any place to hide, instead of keep running to nowhere, getting tired and giving ourselves away to the Carnotaurus.**  
 **Since we had been going to the lagoon, though, the only safe place was the cave. But we were still too far and the Dinosaur following us seemed decided to have Raptor or human for breakfast. With Berik behind me and trying to keep myself calm enough instead of screaming, suddenly I remembered a little important thing.**  
 **The gun! ...But I just can't turn around and shoot. What will I do, then? ...My poor mate is being followed closely by that hungry beast! Will he have a good plan, or is he too terrified to think properly? NO! ...My Berik is the Alpha! He can't be scared even with a Carnotaurus right behind him!**  
 **Full of fear or not, however, the Raptor was about to be caught by the big predator; his long tail was a very easy target if the Carnotaurus wanted to snap her jaws in it.**  
 **"AH! Berik! Don't worry for me and run like hell! -I shouted seeing what was about to happen. -She's just going to..."**  
 **A roar of anger mixed with pain came to tell me the worst. The Skin had bitten his tail. This was the moment to fight for him.**  
 **With tears on my eyes, fearing Berik would die, I shot that Carnotaurus in her face and didn't stop doing it; I really couldn't stop the firing until the last two bullets hit her in the back of her head, because finally she had decided to leave him in peace.**  
 **After the moment of tearful fury, at last I could start to take care of my Raptor. There was an open wound in his right shoulder -where she also had bitten him- and long claw marks in his back, between his arms and the legs.**  
 **"Berik, can you walk? -trembled my voice. -Because now we must go to that building".**  
 **"Yes, Gloria... Only my shoulder, really hurts".**  
 **"Well, but we better get there soon anyway, so I can nurse you back to health".**  
 **We walked carefully hand in hand, not as fast as we would've liked, to the place where I hoped so much to cure him.**  
 **On our way there, I also declared myself officially in love with my Raptor... What a moment to do that. But right now we could both have been in the middle of Time Square and my voice would have cried it out.**

 **10.15 AM:**  
 **"This way, right, Berik?" -I asked looking at him.**  
 **"Yes, after that slope".**  
 **Almost ten minutes later, we were entering the building.**  
 **"Well... Now to find the emergency room".**  
 **There had to be one, of course, if when the Park was still open a Dinosaur attacked someone.**  
 **"At last, we're here..." -I whispered after having seen other rooms with different purposes.**  
 **The cabinet was almost empty, but I found a box of bandages, some ointment, two hypodermic needles, a small bottle containing pills and another box with cotton.**  
 **"Um... Nothing to disinfect the wound of your shoulder. How I hope that using cotton and bandages can be enough". -I took both from the boxes and when I was wondering which of them to apply first...**  
 **"Oh no, wait. Berik, your mate wasn't using very well her head for the second time. All we need is hot water from a bathroom or any other place where we can get it. But better in a bathroom, because actually I'm also needing one".**  
 **"Don't worry, Gloria. Let's go there".**  
 **"Try not to be always so sweet". -I warned him tenderly again while looking for the place both needed. If I hadn't to cure his wound as soon as possible, God knows what we would be doing (Berik and I making love was only one of twenty options).**  
 **"I must tell you, Berik, this will hurt. But only for four or five seconds, and if you can endure the pain, maybe there can be another prize. Right now, I'm just doing it for your good".**  
 **He allowed me to apply the cotton with hot water on his shoulder -"You're very brave and strong, my mate... You are a very brave Raptor..." -I said during the painful job to make him feel better. -"That's it. I finished the cleaning of your poor shoulder. Now come the bandages with ointment and then some of it for the claw marks in your back".**  
 **I applied it, or rather caressed him in the slow process, which -needless to say-, he enjoyed.**  
 **"Thanks, Gloria, for what you did".**  
 **My Raptor hadn't still finished saying this when I hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek.**  
 **"It's because I don't just love you, Berik. Now I'm truly in love with you. And for that, by the way, promise me not to let any Dinosaur hurt you again".**  
 **"I promise, my mate. What will happen if I can't help it, though?"**  
 **"Maybe... You'll have to eat my burgers. And they always tasted horrible".**  
 **"Guess that I'll do my best, then". -Purred the Raptor gratefully.**  
 **"Ok. I'll enter there for a moment, you know... Private woman things. Then your mate will bring some food".**  
 **"Will you go to hunt alone? But..."**  
 **"Calm, Berik. I will explain immediately".**  
 **Seven minutes later...**

 **10.44 AM:**  
 **"Now I will look for a good rifle along with more bullets and go to the lagoon where, I hope, there will be some Runners for our delayed breakfast. Meanwhile stay here doing what you want, waiting my return. Because, don't worry: your mate will be here before too long, sharing food with you and happy to see again her Raptor... Her Hunter". -I said finally, smiling to him.**  
 **"Well... You may go -replied Berik looking down, visibly worried in spite of my words. -Just promise me you won't take any risk".**  
 **"I promise to take care of myself. And now, to make you believe my words..." -I cupped his cheeks with both hands laying a kiss in his mouth that lasted almost fifteen delightful seconds.**  
 **"See you, my love". -I said then, leaving the bathroom to search the required weapon and ammo, followed by Berik until I got out of the building.**

 **12.07 PM:**  
 **Later, in a room near the kitchen, Berik was lying by a couch with his head on the cushion, but trying not to be anxious.**  
 **"My mate went to hunt when still the shadows were long; now the Sun is right above this building... Where are you, Gloria? Aren't you returning yet to me?"**

 **1.12 PM:**  
 **The unbearable wait of Berik ended when Gloria entered the building, pulling a young Gallimimus by the tail.**  
 **"See, my love? Just as your woman promised. I shot this Runner hours ago, then came the question of bringing it here... Walking slowly, resting a little after fifteen minutes every time and watching for dangerous Dinosaurs all the way back here. Now at last we can..."**  
 **"My mate!" -Interrupted Berik unable to hold himself any longer, then he put his hands on her shoulders also nuzzling Gloria passionately and wanting to be hugged very close... Which she did, of course, while both were ignoring the hunger they had since that evening.**  
 **"How I wanted this... How I waited to feel you again. But before anything else, is your shoulder a little better?"**  
 **"Yes, my m... My love -corrected Berik himself this time. -My love -repeated, as if trying to understand all the meaning of it. -Sounds well, but when do humans use that word?"**  
 **His question brought to my mind the song "I wanna know what love is", by Foreigner.**  
 **"Well, first of all... A man can say that to the woman with which he wants to live and get married, which means they'll be mates for life; most of times having children, but with much more things to do or share".**  
 **"Can we get married, then?" -He asked, making me smile with his simple honesty.**  
 **"Come on, let's talk about it while we eat. One leg of the Runner for you, the other for me. And we'll stay in this building two or three more days, until your shoulder had got completely healed".**

 **1.40 PM:**  
 **Half an hour later we were at last having our meal and the only real difference between us seemed to be the way of eating our food in each case. In all the rest I felt like we were a perfectly normal couple.**  
 **"In my part of the world, Berik, people gets married in special places..." -I explained him the weddings and other things related to them.**  
 **"But marriages are just ceremonies; what really matters -and for many turns into a heavy load- comes after the newlyweds start a life together. Humans can be so complicated... But don't worry for this, Berik. I'll try to be always as simple as your question about us getting married".**  
 **He nuzzled again my neck, very tenderly this time.**

 **2.12 PM:**  
 **After our little, yet rather romantic meal, I took what was left of the Gallimimus to a corner of the small kitchen.**  
 **"Let me do some woman's work, Berik. Today I want to feel like a good housewife and then a nurse, checking again your shoulder".**  
 **"...And later, the hunter -added my Raptor. -Maybe I'd be dead now, if you were not here".**  
 **"Thanks, Berik... But tell me something. Are you trying to kill me of love with every word?"**  
 **And saying that I "punished" him with another breathtaking kiss on his mouth.**

 **When the shoulder of my Berik was tended once more and our food ready for the night, I started telling him my idea for that day.**  
 **"I'll be collecting again some useful things that we can take to our cave, or... In case you like to be here, just let me know and we'll bring what now's there".**  
 **"Inside the building we can be safe, Gloria. But where would be the thrill of living in this island?"**  
 **"You're right, Berik. And anyway, we can't keep ourselves imprisoned just because the Legs-Jaws or the Skin are out there. Maybe tomorrow we'll return to our cave, coming here only when we need something".**

 **2.35 PM:**  
 **"Look what I found in one of the bedrooms. It seems that someone in InGen liked to read about nordic mythology, because this book tells the story of another Berik. -the Raptor lifted his head a little, and to me it seemed that he was smiling. -I'll read it to you on this couch".**  
 **Essentially, Berik was a chieftain who gathered the gothic tribes under his command, to invade the city of Rome.**  
 **"And no one knows if he really existed, or even his real name, right, my mate?"**  
 **"No, because when at that times a tale would pass from country to country, any name was changed, or adapted to the local language".**  
 **For two hours after this I talked to my Berik about other things of the world I had come from. So he knew about pyramids, planes -imagine Air-Claws much bigger and carrying humans-, farms, temples in Thailand, Dragons -think in a Skin with wings and spitting fire- and the life I had in the city.**

 **4.50 PM:**  
 **Thinking again in my family, like I'd knew to have one for the first time, left me a sadness almost forgotten since I met Berik.**  
 **"...And now I'm still half way between my sorrow of having lost them and the comfort that you brought me. But... Hopefully... Only my happiness will grow soon". -I hugged him, with tearing eyes, not sure if I wanted to feel better doing that or stay there for hours.**  
 **"I need you so much, Berik... You're here giving me everything, but oh, God, how I need your love in every way".**  
 **So right then I knew it: Berik and I would be sooner or later on a bed, or on the floor, like something I actually desired, but decided very far away, this time for us.**  
 **And though without making love we had already the strongest possible bond of heart and soul, only that big step would complete the circle uniting us.**  
 **My mind went through all the situations of the last five days... It seemed to have formed from the beginning a circle which can't do anything but close itself at some point.**  
 **We were at that point, and now there was nothing that could stop what both wanted; no one telling me what was right and what was wrong.**  
 **Besides, to my eyes he was a Dinosaur only for his body; inside there was a living being just like me. Finally, I never could forgive myself if a Raptor like him didn't leave descendants after his death.**

 **5.12 PM:**  
 **"Berik... My love... This is the day when I accept that we... Mate".**  
 **He could only nuzzle me much more tenderly if it was possible, while I started to undress.**  
 **The following two hours we enjoyed being with one another; feeling all that time the calm of a lake; without needing a burst of passion to make it better.**  
 **What for Berik was natural, in my case it implied loving him for the rest of my life; but much before giving myself to Berik I had decided that.**  
 **"Are you comfortable now, my love?" -I asked him two or three times knowing how Dinosaurs actually used to mate.**  
 **"Yes, Gloria" -Purred he again.**  
 **"I will be so happy if I can give you children, my Berik... Because you really deserve them".**  
 **"Then don't worry, my love; I'm sure you will do it".**  
 **"Thanks, Berik, for saying this and making me feel like being with the best man on the Earth... So caring, so honest and tender".**  
 **"You're my mate, Gloria, so I will live protecting your life".**  
 **"I know that; so I will do the same for my sweet, beautiful Raptor".**

 **The romantic moments finished only twenty minutes after making love with him, accompanied of soft kisses, caresses and little silly words for my part.**  
 **My life, of course, had changed even more because of what we enjoyed but I didn't care, knowing that my heart belonged to Berik. All I wanted in that island from now on was to stay by his side and be the mother of two, three or more baby Raptors; the continuity of his species and the future of his memory... It all thanks to me, if I could give birth to them.**  
 **"You know what, my love? ...Hadn't I found you, I would never had accepted to do what we did".**  
 **Still naked by the window which looked to the west, with a soft sun light entering the room, I kissed again his lips before going to dress.**

 **This would be a cold night and I had taken many things to our cave, but there was at least one blanket. I left the bed ready for us and then went to the kitchen where the rest of my hunted Gallimimus was.**

 **7.30 PM:**  
 **"Honey, the supper's ready" -I called twenty minutes later, happy to talk again like a housewife or even like a married woman from my world.**  
 **Berik ate his part enjoying the belly and I the Gallimimus' arms. I told him that night how many Dinosaurs -though they were exctinct- could be seen around the world in many cases with amazement.**  
 **"Before InGen started its works, the usual way to see a Dinosaur was dead a long time ago; mostly only his bones and reconstructed as well as possible, because of many Dinos, humans only could find a broken arm, or a skull... The complete skeletons are very rare".**  
 **"But for what they keep them?"**  
 **"Well, I never asked about that myself, but... With their skeletons, they know better the history of this planet".**  
 **"And InGen? Why they created new Dinosaurs?"**  
 **"Oh, them... Only for their own benefit, I guess, disguised as an entertainment for visitors from all the world. But I don't care about that too much now, knowing that they made you live; or else, your mother, and then she gave birth to the Raptor who now is my mate".**  
 **"I only remember how was my life since I was almost two years old. When I just hatched, a group of humans kept me isolated because of a disease".**

 **(Flashback):**  
 **"Doctor Wu, R-201, the newborn specimen, is already in the incubator".**  
 **"Perfect, give her the medicine and some food every three or four hours".**  
 **They took turns to give R-201 the medicine but none of them thought very much about her food. That went on until the baby had to be kept alive at any cost. When a week later the young Raptor was completely in good health, other problems started because of three members of the scientific team who though very funny to poke the baby through the bars of her cage with a screwdriver when no one else was there... Every day, from 10 to 15 minutes and for seventeen days. One member of the team always liked to do the same with a certain Dilophosaur; and his name was Dennis Nedry.**  
 **Soon, of course, the other scientists saw R-201 very angry, not knowing the reason. When they decided that the Raptor had to be with young of her species, it didn't go as well as they expected. R-201 roared and snarled inside the cage while they were carrying it. That day, a member of the team who was reading a book of nordic mythology called that angry Raptor Berik, seeing how ferocious she seemed to be.**  
 **And the worst for some of them happened when the gate of her cage was lifted. Berik started to run with great speed but, before escaping, the Raptor went straight to three of them... Apparently too dumb to think, they tried to catch Berik and the little Raptor bit their fingers. Now three members of InGen had to count only eight and nine fingers.**  
 **(End of flashback).**

 **8 PM:**  
 **"That's how I got my name, Gloria. They never knew I wasn't a female, of course. At the age of two, more or less, a Pack of five Hunters accepted me. Then I started to gain higher rank until one day -four years later- I was at last the Alpha".**  
 **"Oh, my poor Berik..." -I interrupted him weeping, for what he had suffered in the past.**  
 **"You did well, however, biting them all. But for my part... I'm sorry, my love. I should've asked everything about your life; much more if it started so bad".**  
 **"Want to continue talking about it there?" -He asked looking toward the bed.**  
 **"Of course. Now I'm tired, but we can talk 'til we drop, tonight".**  
 **I took his hand to walk there. -"Lay as comfortable as you can, I'm with you in no time".**  
 **I returned from the bathroom five minutes later and cuddled to my Raptor, stroking his back.**  
 **"You surely were amazing, leaving them without their fingers... I really wish I had been there".**  
 **He put his head close to mine, then nuzzled me softly and fell asleep purring.**


	6. Feeling like A Cold-Blooded Killer

**7th day - 9.15 AM:**  
 **That morning when I woke up in the bed of an abandoned building of Nublar Island, cuddled with a Velociraptor, it was like I had been doing it for years.**  
 **"Here my beautiful Dinosaur has also opened his eyes... And how's your shoulder today?"**  
 **"Much better, I think, though it still hurts".**  
 **"Well, I'll check it again and then go to hunt our breakfast".**  
 **"And where do you plan to go this time?"**  
 **"Um... Maybe where I can find the Small and use only my knife instead of spending bullets".**  
 **"But you must take all your weapons, Gloria, or I won't allow you to go anywhere". -Replied Berik, misunderstanding me.**  
 **"Of course, of course I'll do that... Don't worry too much, my love, will you?"**  
 **"I don't think I can do it... Yesterday when you went in search of that Runner, for me it was too hard, to wait here your return"**  
 **"Your words say how much you love me, Berik. I only must ask you to have faith... This means being sure that something good will happen".**  
 **"Just be careful if you must go near the Air-Claws Cliff, Gloria".**  
 **I finished my little job with the shoulder and kissed his lips. There wasn't any reason to get angry with my beloved Raptor if he was worried for me even when I told him not to feel that way. Berik wanted me alive just as I wanted him completely healed.**  
 **"Relax while I'm hunting; your mate will try to bring another Runner".**

 **9.31 AM:**  
 **(Berik's POV):**  
 **I saw through a window my mate leaving our shelter and didn't stop doing it until she was out of sight. Then I laid down right there to wait for her while doing my best to be sure that she wouldn't have any problem. If there was something I could be sure of, it was that my woman would give birth to children of mine... And this fact only could make me feel more worried whenever she wasn't by my side.**

 **10.40 AM:**  
 **After an hour or so -for thanks to Gloria I also had been learning minutes and hours- came to my ears the same noise I heard when my mate attacked the Skin who was biting me.**  
 **I stood up quickly and watched anxious through the window which looked to the Dawn (my word for East), trying to see what was happening out there. Because it could only be my mate, and if she was in danger...**  
 **Soon I saw her in the distance, but coming to our refuge; running, actually. And even though I didn't want Gloria chased by any Dinosaur, at that moment it seemed to me the worst situation. My woman was being chased by Small. Many, many Small.**  
 **"RAHAU! RAHAU!" -Shouted her and for a second I was glad that she had remembered well my lessons. But of course I got out of the building immediately and ran very fast to make the Small stop their attack upon my woman. It worked well enough; my presence scared them and the group retreated, though only to wait the moment to resume the hunt.**  
 **"Keep running to our shelter, Gloria, while I have them controlled!"**  
 **It was going to be harder with every minute; soon they would decide to attack me in spite of my size -all at the same time- and I'd have to run to the building, which anyway I finally did, with a bunch of Small right behind me.**  
 **"Get ready to close the door, Gloria! But only when I say it!"**  
 **She stood there doing what Berik had told her, but apparently without understanding completely why he had said that. When the Raptor was already inside, not giving Gloria that order, she shuddered behind the door seeing four Compsognathus, then three more.**  
 **"Berik, they're getting inside the building! What will you...?"**  
 **But the green Dinosaur, turning around in a second, said "You may close now, Gloria!", going straight to the same Compies who had been chasing him; killing them all one by one while they were trying desperately to escape. Berik killed his last Small near the kitchen.**  
 **"It's done, my woman -said he a minute later, with some blood on his lips. -Now how many Small you'd like to eat?"**

 **11.20 AM:**  
 **"You had a wonderful idea with those Small, my love. I only thought they were going to eat me and you saw in them our breakfast".**  
 **Seven Compsognathus of course were not enough to share but we enjoyed them anyway, talking in calm again.**  
 **"And what happened there, my woman?" -Asked the Raptor after swallowing almost entirely one of his Compies.**  
 **"Well, I used my rifle two times to make them get away from me, but the Small started the chase after that again, and that's why I finally had to return here... Thinking that I had failed in bringing food when it was right behind me. Thanks to you, my beautiful Raptor. You were the Hunter, this time".**  
 **"Maybe I was... My love -answered Berik, who was getting used to that human word and all its meaning. -But only you brought them into a trap. And you also did very well the Help Call. I'm so happy for that, having you as my mate... Or maybe I should say proud, Gloria".**  
 **"Oh, Berik... -I hugged and kissed him much more tenderly than ever. -I'm for ever your mate, your love, your heart". -The words which seemed exaggerated actually were true, in what concerned to my feelings. He was proud of his woman... His wife.**  
 **We left the few unfinished Compsognathus to enjoy another two romantic hours like the previous day.**

 **This was my situation, by then: I wanted so much to be pregnant; I'd never regret to have been making love with a Velociraptor in my whole life (having known Berik it would be the opposite case); and more than one thing of our relationship would make some of my friends in Virginia feel jealous even if they saw that the love of my life was a Dinosaur.**  
 **With this strange thought filling me with rejoice, I snuggled to him as much as possible without taking away his breath. Then we fell asleep slowly in a tender embrace.**

 **4.12 PM:**  
 **"Will it be the same day? -I yawned waking up. -I feel like having slept twenty four hours".**  
 **"Must be the same day, my love. -answered Berik. -Unless I don't need to eat for a long time, because now I'm not very hungry".**  
 **"If you say that, surely it's true. Later one of us will have to hunt, anyway".**  
 **"No, Gloria. Because this time you will be doing it again with me. My shoulder is already much better".**  
 **"I'm glad to hear it... We'll be hunting together and maybe returning to our cave. You know... Beds are always comfortable, but home is home".**  
 **"Well... We can stay here as long as we hunt our food".**  
 **"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Berik. There's always the possibility that others come to this building and I definitely don't want anyone to see you; much less by my side".**  
 **"Would it be so bad, if they saw us...?" -Started to ask the Raptor.**  
 **"Yes -I answered as my fingers were caressing his cheek. -Because any of them would only want to shoot you... Don't worry, though, my love. I'll always protect you from them, or die doing it by your side".**  
 **"Then I will save you from any Dinosaur. But I don't think any of us will ever have to die for the other, my beautiful mate".**  
 **"I know, sweetheart... It's just a way of saying it".**  
 **"'Sweetheart'... I like that word. Does it mean love?"**  
 **"No, Berik, but almost. And only... No, generally already married people use it".**  
 **"We're married, then".**  
 **"Of course -I smiled. -We're husband and wife".**

 **"Want to go with me now and hunt something?" -Asked Berik ten minutes later. We actually would've stayed there enjoying nuzzles and fondles, but sooner or later we'd have to eat.**  
 **"Yes, I'll be ready soon. And with you by my side, I'm sure, today there will be another Runner to share. Besides, your mate still wants to hunt one of them by herself".**

 **We left, together again at last, to get our food... Like the Alpha mates we were, like Berik told me well.**  
 **"If some unexpected Hunter came wanting to join us, Gloria, he or she would have to accept our authority, stay alone again, or fight for a place in our just started Pack if that Hunter feels strong or brave enough to do that".**  
 **"And... Will I have to fight? Do you think I can accept a challenge in case it happens?"**  
 **"As long as you use well your Good-Claw, yes. Anyway I trust completely in your fighting skills".**  
 **"Thanks again, then. Now I'll do my best to make you feel very proud of your woman".**  
 **That was the answer of my heart rather than mine, because -loving Berik so much-, I wanted to prove myself before my husband Raptor, being worthy of him.**  
 **We followed the sand path, which was mostly covered with grass. Our cave wasn't very far, but my Raptor and I went to the north.**

 **4.59 PM:**  
 **Before long, of course, we saw the coast.**  
 **"Oh no, look, Berik... -I said pointing to the right. -Those are the tents my family brought that day. They make me feel so sad again..."**  
 **"Want to go anywhere else?" -Asked Berik, in an effort to cheer me up.**  
 **"Don't worry, honey. Anyway I needed a good bath in the sea. So now we're here..."**  
 **I undressed completely ignoring the evening cold -he of course was delighted-; if it were only for me, I would spend by his side like this the whole day.**  
 **With the waves coming and going, which my mind turned into the tide of my latest two weeks, I spent twenty five minutes until he called me.**  
 **"I smelt a Skin over there". -Said my Raptor, looking to where the ground descended smoothly; it had to be again that Carnotaurus, but if so, it seemed too much for me.**  
 **"Will she live in all this island, or tries to follow us everywhere we go?"**  
 **Asking this to my husband -though knowing he hadn't the perfect answer- I left the water, angry with that Skin who had come to ruin yet another good time.**  
 **"Maybe she's not coming, but it will be better if we don't stay here".**  
 **So I had to get dressed, still completely wet... And the evening was already cold enough.**  
 **"I think we should sleep in that building once more..."**  
 **"You don't just have to think it, Gloria; as another Alpha, you can say anything and that will be an order. Only one thing will change when you have babies -which I'm sure will happen-. There's something in a Hunters Pack called Nest Duty; that means one of the Pack stays watching over the nests, and specially if there are eggs in them, while the others hunt. One day you'll have to stay protecting our children while I go to hunt, like you were not another Alpha. But see now how important that place really is, for a Pack of Hunters... Our Pack, in this case".**  
 **His words made me feel again in a good mood; besides, my Raptor knew, that I would give him children to which, for my part, never a predator would take from me.**

 **"That was again a romantic moment in the middle of a hunt, wasn't it, my love? But you're right, after all. From now on, we will be hunting for us and for our children".**  
 **He nuzzled my neck softly. For my part -just like a day ago-, it had become so natural and acceptable giving birth to baby Raptors, that I could hardly wait to see them being born.**  
 **"But only because it's you, Berik -I assured him again about that question. -I don't think I'd do the same with another Hunter. No, wait, correction... I will never do that, with any other Dinosaur".**  
 **"Thanks, my woman. You make me feel secure".**

 **5.57 PM:**  
 **We were walking by the north of the lagoon. From there, soon we saw an entire Pack of Compsognathus running from a couple of Dilophosaurs.**  
 **"How good for us, not being the ones chased..."**  
 **"Yes, my mate... However, much better if we can chase and hunt something today. Let's go this way, now".**  
 **He led me through some trees, trying to detect some scent. -"The Runner often cross this forest, I saw them doing it before".**  
 **"We will wait then, till they come here. Now let me tell you, my love. I'm happy to be in this dangerous island with somebody who knows so many things, and very proud of you. I can't even fear the Skin, with you by my side".**  
 **"Thanks, my love. But of course, it's the job of an Alpha, to know that many things. And that's why I gave you all those lessons; because since our meeting, like I decided then, we would have the same status".**  
 **"You and me, the Alphas... But what happens when an Alpha couple like us is alone? What's the place of their children?"**  
 **"Well, they're inferior compared to their parents, though with some privileges given to the first born. Only among them, there must be stablished a hierarchy, which will improve when other Hunters are born".**  
 **"I understand... And also know better how hard it must have been for you to reach the place of an Alpha being a stranger in that Pack. But even then you made it, my Berik... You're the best".**

 **Almost ten minutes later, we saw the Gallimimus approaching cautiously from the Northeast.**  
 **"Let's stalk them here, honey" -I muttered behind a tree. In less than seven days I had become a hunter; maybe even a predator. Besides, I wanted to prove myself before him just like the other day.**  
 **Choosing my victim with the knife in my hand, I ran toward the Gallimimus. They looked at me, but not seeing a Dinosaur they didn't know well how to react and soon one of them had the right leg bleeding badly. My Raptor came to give a little extra help, or rather to take part in the hunt, but I allowed him to do his will, for he still was the king.**  
 **Berik gave an incredible jump which made him fall right on the doomed Gallimimus and, for my part, I felt glad knowing that he wasn't doing this to hunt me.**  
 **Together we took the dead Dinosaur to our supposed temporary refuge of the abandoned building. For moments, a very cold wind would blow from the north, so we hurried to be back in the building as soon as possible.**

 **6.32 PM:**  
 **"At home again, my love..." -I said even knowing it wasn't really true, sounding exactly like a woman returning with her husband after a very long travel.**  
 **"Want your Runner leg fresh or roasted?" I offered my Raptor, knowing actually how he would eat it. But Berik seemed more hungry than usual, because he ate the leg in not much time and then part of the Gallimimus' belly. In any other circumstances he would've terrified me completely, but now I was with my beloved Raptor.**  
 **I ate in calm the supper of that night while Berik rested, looking at me.**  
 **"That food must be as good as it seems..." -He commented, seeing how much I was enjoying the Gallimimus' leg.**  
 **"Yes, it's my new creation: Runner Roasted Leg".**  
 **"Maybe I should try eating like you're doing now".**  
 **"That's not a problem, tomorrow you can do it with what's left of him".**  
 **"'Of her'... We hunted a female, this time. I found three eggs in her belly".**  
 **Suddenly my heart made me to see myself like a cold blooded killer.**  
 **"She was pregnant... Then what can we say, after having killed a mother with babies inside?"**  
 **"Nothing, Gloria. We can't be worried or feel pain for any Dinosaur we hunt. The Legs-Jaws won't stop chasing us, either, feeling remorse".**  
 **He was right, of course. I was the only person here too evolved morally, and if a big Dinosaur killed me in my state, it would be exactly the same situation. So I didn't question my Raptor again about that and finished eating my meal.**

 **7.05 PM:**  
 **To the light of the one lamp which worked well, I read a few more chapters of Dinotopia to my Berik; then before sleeping we enjoyed an hour of fondness and talking. Another day had finished, with many good and bad moments, I guess; but with all the tenderness my husband had learnt to give in exchange of mine.**


	7. Hard Rescue, Harder Decisions

**Well... 7th chapter. But I'd be uploading the rest of this fic much more willingly if someone would want to leave comments.**

 **8th day - 8.42 AM:  
** **That morning after a short but good breakfast, we went to get one or two things from our cave. The plan, however, changed a little when we heard the noise of two helicopters coming from the south.**  
 **"Let's stay hidden, my love. Better don't let them see us".**  
 **"But do we wait here till they're gone?"**  
 **"No, I want to follow them with you, unnoticed; come on now".**  
 **Less than twenty minutes later, the two helicopters descended on the beach. One carried eight passengers and the other five.**  
 **"Look, Berik, some people will always come here to see how many days they can survive... Now of course you'll remind me about my family, but... We only were in this island to spend a quiet weekend by the sea".**  
 **"Don't worry, Gloria, I remember why it happened".**  
 **In spite of his words, a cloud of guilt filled my heart completely. Mom and dad were dead because Nicholas and me wanted to use a light in our tent.**  
 **"So it's partly because of me, Berik..." -I said in tears, remembering again the tragedy.**  
 **"But you didn't call that Skin, my woman; you can only blame the light".**  
 **Berik apparently knew the right words to calm me. I hugged him still crying, but didn't say anything else until I started to feel better.**  
 **"Thanks, honey... Without you I'd have died, or gone crazy, many days ago".**  
 **He nuzzled me softly, with his head on my shoulder.**  
 **"I'm fine again, don't worry. Let's see once more what our visitors are doing".**

 **9.12 AM:**  
 **When we turned to look at them, however, something changed my good mood into anger.**  
 **"I can't believe it, they brought weapons. Why can't they ever be here to study the Dinosaurs?"**  
 **"They always want to kill us, Gloria; this must make them happy".**  
 **"Let's get out of here, Berik, I don't want any of them to see you".**  
 **"Where do we go, then?"**  
 **"To the building, first. There I hope to find more bullets. We must get there and leave that place before someone have the same idea".**  
 **"Good plan, my woman; in case you need to use your Storm-Fang".**  
 **"What, Berik? ...Oh, of course, my gun. You chose well, that name".**  
 **"Sure, but only when I saw it biting the head of that Skin through the storm, and without needing to get closer to her".**  
 **He evidently was amazed.**  
 **"Yes, that's the power of my weapon. But that's also the reason I have to avoid letting them see you... Come on, let's hurry".**  
 **For fear or any other reason, I was acting very much like the boss; however, my husband Raptor had already told me: if I gave an order he had to obey and exactly the same would go for me.**

 **In what was our home for some days, there had to be a good amount of weapons and ammo, not just a pair of guns and half empty boxes of bullets here and there. Muldoon -that was his name if I remember well-, working to protect people surely had that, and now I needed two or three of them before others could have them all.**  
 **"The way they came, Berik... -I said a little nervous. -It doesn't look that they just want to defend themselves... I bet anything they're here to hunt".**  
 **"And I'm sure you're right, my mate. However, in this island we're still the Hunters".**  
 **His words made me smile; that was true, rather than a compliment.**

 **9.37 AM:**  
 **We continued searching in every room and corridor ("Come on, Muldoon, where are all your weapons?"); but of course, they were near the lab, where Dinosaurs were usually taken for examination; sedated, but not for that less dangerous.**  
 **There were only three rifles, but -in compensation- more than twenty boxes full of bullets. I took two of the rifles and ten boxes thinking, or maybe hoping, they would be enough. Then Berik and I left the building... Not without making all the signs of our presence disappear, of course.**  
 **"Let's get soon to our cave, darling; there we can be safe and relax, having not to think about those menacing people".**  
 **"Ok, but later I'll go to hunt while you stay safe inside". -Told me Berik and I agreed.**  
 **"No problem, I'll have some homework there, today".**  
 **At this point, we already seemed to be the perfect couple, always accepting whatever the other would ask.**

 **Back in the cave, and after putting the weapons in a corner behind a stone, I started cleaning the floor a little. My Raptor rested for a while, then said "I'm going to hunt".**  
 **"Ok, but please, take care of yourself -I begged him, taking his hand and kissing his lips. -Then if you want, bring another Runner".**  
 **He nodded, nuzzling me tenderly, then went out.**

 **10.17 AM:**  
 **One Hunter walked cautiously but decided to the lagoon, in search of a prey; five hunters went also that way, sure of finding Dinosaurs to get as trophies. He** **recognized them when they were already near enough to see him. And something definitely wasn't going very well, if only four of them were at sight, because... The fifth had to be hidden but near.**  
 **Unfortunately, the green Raptor only confirmed his suspicions when a tranquilizer dart went to one of his legs right over his knee.**  
 **Berik roared and tried to run, but the effect of that tranquilizer seemed made to knock out a grown Tyrannosaurus and he barely could walk ten meters without falling heavily on the ground.**

 **10.32 AM:**  
 **In the cave, I finished arranging some things of our bedroom.**  
 **"To surprise my husband -said I chuckling-, when he returns with our food".**  
 **Then I went to the entrance in search of fresh air and sun, but less than ten minutes later I could hear shots coming from the east.**  
 **"Is that in the lagoon? ...And my beloved Raptor went there for sure to hunt!"**  
 **Without wasting more time, I entered going straight to where the rifle was hidden.**  
 **"They better don't even touch him... And of course, they BETTER don't kill my husband. Please, God, don't let them do that..."**  
 **I ran in that state to the lagoon, hoping to see my beloved, but ready to make anyone follow Berik in the afterlife if to my big sorrow he was dead.**  
 **"The father of my coming children... He simply has to be alive! Berik, don't worry, your wife is looking for you right now".**  
 **At last near the bank I started to look for his footprints, knowing well enough how they were. It took me about ten minutes to find them... And then I saw on the sand other footprints belonging to humans, so I had to expect something very bad.**  
 **"Wait... Calm. You must act normally to help and save your husband. Because in any case you can't fail doing it. So search on the ground like an expert even if you're not... Well, the footprints of my sweetheart... End here. And a small truck was parked right there. As for this large squared mark of crushed grass... Was it a cage? They took him to the coast, I guess! Sweetheart, I'm coming to save you!"**

 **10.58 AM:**  
 **I had guessed right: they were at the coast, with my Raptor trapped and apparently asleep. But they were about to put the cage in a big cargo ship... Hadn't I got in time, God knows where they'd have taken my husband. I watched them for some minutes before revealing my presence, though only by the voice.**  
 **"You better release that Raptor right now. Because I'm aiming at you with a rifle, and I am ready to shot".**  
 **My words of course made immediate effect on them. But no one could see me, so I had all the control.**  
 **"And who's it? Can't you show yourself and talk to us visible?"**  
 **"Not until the Raptor is outta that cage; maybe not even then, cause I can't trust any of you. Now set him free!"**  
 **"Wait, did you say 'him'? How did you know...?"**  
 **My only answer in that moment was a shot, the bullet passing very close to the man who wanted to keep questioning me.**  
 **"Didn't you hear me? I said 'Get - him - out - of - THAT - CAGE! ...YOU! WITH THE BLUE JACKET! Stay where you are!" -He had started to sneak towards me, but stopped as soon as I noticed his attempt.**  
 **"Open the gate and stay away from it, NOW!"**  
 **The tense situation was already lasting too much for my liking, so I fired again to make them understand what was better... And at last it worked: one of them climbed to the top of the cage and lifted its gate.**  
 **"Good, now get well out of there".**  
 **But still, it seemed, they didn't want to obey; at least not fast enough.**  
 **"Are you all stupid or what? Walk away from the cage so that I can go untroubled with my h... My friend!" -The state in which I was again almost made me tell those guys what the Raptor really was for me.**  
 **I walked cautiously, wishing that they wouldn't suddenly turn at the same time and run to pin me on the ground. My rifle was like a life saver in that moment. Only this weapon, would mean for them a potential but real threat.**  
 **"Is he really your friend?" -Shouted one of the men when I was in front of the cage.**  
 **"No, but I have to take him with me" -I answered, saying part of the truth.**  
 **"Berik, my love, can you recover your senses?" -I asked then to him in low voice, kneeling. He started to move a little; then he suddenly stood up, though only to fall again on the ground. But I was there to give support.**  
 **"Don't worry, your wife is here to take you home. As soon as you're able to walk, let's go". -My words in this case were in the common language we had elaborated to talk, so if the baffled men surrounding us could actually hear something, it wasn't more than short words which would sound like "Karrak", or "Torel".**  
 **"M... M'talum naru..." -Said he opening his eyes, still affected by the somnolence.**  
 **"I know, you can't see well... But soon, when you can do it, we'll be walking back home where we can be cuddling again after our meal".**  
 **Less than five minutes later he started to feel better, but I had a little problem when one of the guys tried once more to get closer... As if he could take me by surprise.**  
 **"Don't even give another step or I'll shoot at your big stupid head!"**  
 **"Ok, but why are you protecting him so much? ...Is he your boyfriend?" -Laughed he, inviting the others to do the same.**  
 **"How you dare? I came here only to rescue the Raptor from a bunch of poachers! -turning to my husband Velociraptor I talked again in that language. -Come, my love, there's nothing else to do here".**  
 **"What did you tell him now?" -Asked the man in the blue jacket.**  
 **"It's not your business. And now, of course, you all will stay away from us".**  
 **"And why should we do that?" -Dared to ask yet, the same guy.**  
 **"Because the only other options are a good bullet in your empty head or being eaten by Berik, who still wants to have his breakfast! Now stay away and don't follow us!"**

 **Almost ten minutes later, at last, we were walking slowly but undisturbed, to our shelter in the cave.**  
 **"How good that they didn't follow us, right, my love?"**  
 **"Yes, my woman. I don't hear them, and their scent doesn't come this way".**  
 **"I'm sure it's true, honey... If not for their fear of you, because of my rifle. Such things are sometimes the only ones some kind of men can understand".**  
 **"I know, my woman... Since the day when my old Pack was destroyed by their big 'Storm-Fangs'".**  
 **"My poor Berik... They almost kill you -I said hugging him sadly, yet hoping that he would feel better. -And you must have lived again that experience. But I'm here, my sweet Raptor; I'm protecting you".**  
 **Doing like a mother rather than his wife -or even Kate Bush in that video, "Don't give up"-, I stayed there hugging Berik until he felt better.**  
 **"Thanks, Gloria. We can return to our cave, now".**

 **11.32 AM:**  
 **"It's so good to be here again..." -I almost sighed entering by his side. The cave no longer was for me a cold and wet place; only a little dark, but not even that bothered me because it was like a good place to escape from many problems (Who in that modern world wouldn't want to be here after a heavy day in the office?).**  
 **"Here I guess that even a Dragon could make a home, do you remember them, Berik?"**  
 **"Yes, those Skin with wings who could spit fire".**

 **After spending about an hour, with hugs and kisses from my part to celebrate the rescue, we talked again about going to hunt.**  
 **"When I at least can get down from this romantic atmosphere in which I am thanks to my beloved Dinosaur, we can go and get something to eat, right, honey?"**  
 **"Yes, my woman. We only must be careful out there".**  
 **"Of course. We'll keep an eye on Skin, Legs-Jaws, Air-Claws and even Small".**  
 **"That's right, but... I was talking about the ones who captured me".**  
 **"Don't worry, sweetheart. Like I said before, I'm protecting you and if it's from them, I'll always do it".**

 **Less than twenty minutes later, between the lagoon and the forest near our cave, we found a small group of Horn. I killed one of them shooting three times and Berik ate his part right there. Meanwhile I was watching for poachers and then came his turn of doing it when I started to cut some meat for me.**  
 **"You better finish soon, my woman... I heard the poachers talking not far away, and a Skin over there".**  
 **Even being surrounded by dangers all the time, it seemed a little too much. Because if besides the Dinosaurs were learning that shots meant some food nearby...**  
 **"It's almost done, honey. We'll be out of here soon".**  
 **When at last I had my food we left the rest of our prey to the Carnotaurus who was already getting near. And I could say our prey, because we had actually hunted the Triceratops together, like true Alpha mates.**

 **12.09 PM:**  
 **"Where do you want me to roast it, Berik?"**  
 **"Over there is a good place... Just don't forget that you can decide anything and nobody can easily question your orders".**  
 **"Of course, my love -I laughed a little. -But I will enjoy more of my authority when we rule our own Pack or our babies are born".**  
 **My mind then wandered for about ten minutes, having thought in baby Raptors... My Raptor children. How would be giving birth to them? Were all of them going to be fine? Would they be born in the normal way for Dinosaurs or that of a human mother? ...And what would happen if I wanted to do what any mother would?**  
 **When I asked him about this last question -and explained what it meant-, he answered "Again, my woman, you don't have to ask. You just do, or don't do; say, or don't say".**  
 **"I know, sweetheart... But how we can feel if I choose to do that and all our children die?"**  
 **"It'll be bad, of course. However, you can have children any time".**  
 **I understood the harshness of my Raptor; he belonged to a world where other living beings were not really important until they had a place in their Pack.**  
 **"No, wait. Maybe I can try something... A little less cruel. I'll breastfeed just one of my babies to see what happens and in case he or she dies, at least our other children will remain and we'll also have one another for relief, right, Berik?"**  
 **"Yes. It's right because you said it, my woman".**  
 **"Well, but... What would you decide in my place? Or what would be your orders?"**  
 **"To nurse them all".**  
 **"And... If because of that they die?"**  
 **"We still have each other, like you said a few moments ago".**  
 **"Oh, but, if I breastfeed our children, all I wish is that they can live -I hugged him feeling like they were already dead before us. -Please wish with me the same, my love".**  
 **And the green Raptor couldn't refuse to do it.**

 **The rest of that day passed for us with no problems, since we had enough food for the supper and many things to talk about or share; little or big, but always very important for us.**


End file.
